Consequences VI: The Wedding
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Allie's Choice II: It is time for Caleb and Sofi's wedding, but the Cullens have other pressing matters, like a newborn in the family, Zach truly becoming a mate, and the tension between Zach and Josh. Will they be able to survive the drama? Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Denalis, and more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I told you a new story would be headed your way soon. I rarely do doubleheaders, but I felt like I kept you waiting long enough. I hope you read, review, and of course, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Marcus glided down the stairs and headed toward the north tower of the Volturi castle in Volterra. Two guards flanked him as he entered the underground chamber where the main surveillance system was located. The guards in the room turned to face him and gave a bow in acknowledgment as he made his way down the aisles lined with computers. Alexander and Roman bowed their heads in greeting when Marcus joined them in front of one of the massive flat screens. Videos of current events and raw footage from surveillance cameras around the globe were displayed before them and Marcus pointed to one of the feeds.

"How is the Mongolian Coven settling in," questioned Marcus.

"I received word from the leader and they believe Tavan Bogd will suit them well. They are used to the mountains of Russia and hope to find peace in their new location," answered Alexander.

"Good, I am glad we could be of assistance. The sheer amount of technology and surveillance used around the world is making it harder for our kind to go unnoticed. The more populated an area becomes, the harder that seems to be, so I am relieved the coven chose to move to a new location on their own accord and were open to suggestions. The mountains will keep them hidden. Speaking of surveillance, any sign of Merek?"

"I am afraid not. I have checked all over the world. It is as if he just vanished," replied Alexander.

"I suppose when a vampire of his intelligence decides to end their existence, they can find a way to do so. Roman, any updates on Kazakhstan," asked Marcus.

"Nothing out of the norm as far as the supernatural goes. Iris and I alerted the vampires in the country to beware of their surroundings now that the humans are speaking of war. Many of the vampires seem to be excited about the opportunity to feed more often thanks to the battles breaking out. They know to be careful though," informed Roman.

"Human battlefields are a natural feeding ground. If the humans continue to resolve conflicts in such a way, there will be vampires ready to take advantage of the situation to claim their prey. As long as they are not seen or adding to the conflicts, they can do as they please," said Marcus.

"Iris and I can go check on the situation again if it would please you," suggested Roman and Marcus smiled knowingly at him.

"You have a wedding to prepare for and should be on your way. Why are you procrastinating? This is a joyous occasion," said Marcus. Roman sighed.

"I know it is and I like Caleb, but Sofi is still my baby sister. I am not exactly looking forward to giving her away," admitted Roman.

"Change does not come easy for our kind, but Sofi and Caleb are practically married already. This is simply a formality. You and Iris should head to Isola Marcime tonight. We can handle everything here. Caleb's mother should be arriving soon. You should spend time with her. You will be family soon," suggested Marcus and Roman rolled his eyes.

"How exactly is that going to work? She is human. She shouldn't even know about us," reminded Roman.

"Well, we can thank the Quileutes for that. Caleb's mother became aware of our kind during Caleb's rebellious streak. Learning about us was an unfortunate consequence of that, but it works in Caleb's favor now. His mother should be in attendance at his wedding and this will give your families a chance to get to know one another."

"Are you sure we can't just postpone the nuptials until….."

"They have waited long enough. This will be fun. You will see. Why don't you head to the island with Iris and spend some time in Porto Rotondo? You can share a nice meal as a family," suggested Marcus.

"Fine, but I would like to be kept in the know about Kazakhstan," grumbled Roman and Marcus chuckled.

"If the status changes, you will be the first to know. Now, go," urged Marcus and Roman begrudgingly left the surveillance chamber. Alexander shook his head in amusement as he stared at the screen.

"He really needs to loosen up. Caleb has been Sofi's mate for a while now. He should be accustomed to their relationship," said Alexander.

"You of all people should know that it can be hard to let a sibling make their own choices. How are Nilas and Tyra doing?"

"Good, Lena and I are planning a visit to the British Isles very soon."

"You two deserve a vacation. Speaking of which, have you given any thought to who should be promoted to second in command?" Alexander averted his eyes.

"No, it hasn't really crossed my mind."

"Alexander, we have been over this. Connell has been gone long enough. It is time to choose who will be in control when you are not available."

"I am always available. Lena and I are forever at your service."

"It is not fair to you or her to always be on duty. You need to be able to take a vacation without worrying about being called back. There must be someone you trust enough for the job. What about Joaquin?"

"He is too young," grumbled Alexander.

"Since when is 124 too young," teased Lena as she entered the chamber. She tenderly kissed her mate.

"Marcus is right. It is time. Connell is not coming back. He is happy with Tia in Ireland and we cannot keep monitoring every situation in the vampire world," explained Lena.

"Listen to your mate, Alexander. Joaquin has proven his worth to the Guard and deserves a chance. Besides, we all have a wedding to attend soon and the last thing we should have to worry about is being on duty," said Marcus. Alexander's demeanor changed as Didyme entered the room and all of the guards bowed to her with serene smiles. Marcus held his arms out to his wife and she happily hugged him.

"I have finished the last minute arrangements for the wedding and the island is prepped for arrivals. Alexander, you and Lena should depart with us. We should leave soon, which means Joaquin will be left in charge just like he has been in the past. Maybe it is time to give him the honor and title that comes with that responsibility," suggested Didyme and Alexander smiled at her.

"As you wish, I suppose it is time," conceded Alexander. Didyme beamed with happiness, causing her aura to wash over them.

"Good, now that we have settled that matter, is there anything else we need to do before we leave for the island," asked Didyme. Joaquin briskly walked into the chamber with an apologetic smile as he glanced over at Alexander. The Brazilian was close in stature to Alexander, but was still intimidated by the man. He bowed to the group before speaking.

"I do not mean to interrupt, but we do have a matter to tend to before you leave."

"Joaquin, just the person we wanted to see. Is everything alright," asked Marcus.

"Unfortunately no and this issue cannot wait, sire. Luca Zolotas is missing," revealed Joaquin and Lena frowned in confusion.

"The Prime Minister of Greece, what has happened," questioned Lena as Joaquin entered a code onto the flat screen. A news bulletin appeared, along with a picture of the missing human.

"His disappearance has gained international attention. Humans have no clue where the prime minister is, but we already know he is dead. The body was brought to us this morning. It has been drained of its blood," informed Joaquin and Marcus gritted his teeth.

"Just what we need, a dead diplomat, do we know who is responsible," asked Marcus.

"We have a witness and two suspects waiting for you downstairs," said Joaquin.

"Then let's head that way," instructed Marcus as Didyme, Alexander, Lena, and Joaquin followed him out of the chamber. Joaquin handed Marcus and Didyme each a small device.

"I uploaded their information for you."

"Good work, Joaquin. You should be present for this. After all, you are our new second in command," announced Marcus and Joaquin beamed with pride.

"Really," he asked and Alexander slowly nodded.

"Yes, I could think of no one better for the job….besides Connell," mumbled Alexander and Lena nudged him.

"What he means is that with Connell's absence, there is a void we need to fill. You were the obvious choice," assured Lena.

"Thank you, this is an honor and I will not let you down. You have my word," vowed Joaquin.

"We know you will do a fine job. Now, what do you know about these nomads," questioned Marcus as he stared at the images Joaquin found.

"Naeva and Callista are not part of a coven. They are from Greece and met recently, but were changed by different creators. Pace is the vampire that found the body in Tripoli and alerted us to the issue. I already spoke with him about everything he knows about the situation," informed Joaquin.

"Meetings are in session in the capital this month. Why was the prime minister in Tripoli instead of Athens," questioned Alexander.

"It seems the prime minister was living a double life. By day, leader of Greece, but by night, client of an underground human trafficking cell," revealed Joaquin and Lena smirked.

"Sounds like he was in the right place at the right time then," said Lena.

"Don't you mean wrong place at the wrong time," asked Didyme.

"Depends on how you look at it," quipped Lena.

"She is right. I cannot believe humans still practice such things. Didn't we get rid of all the known rings," asked Marcus.

"It seems one managed to resurface. Lena and I will head to Greece to rectify that situation," said Alexander.

"No, you have a wedding to get to. Let Joaquin and some of the other guards take care of this one. Joaquin, you know what to do," instructed Marcus.

"It would be an honor. We'll find the underground ring and round up the criminals. I am sure there will be plenty of vampires in Greece that would be happy to dispose of them for us while enjoying a meal," said Joaquin and Alexander gave him a curt nod.

"Just make sure you are not seen by the victims or…."

"I know, Alexander. I will leave the rest of the humans behind and alert the proper authorities. I can do this," assured Joaquin. Lena giggled.

"Forgive him, Joaquin. It will take him time to relinquish control. Don't take it personally. So what about the nomads," asked Lena.

"Let's talk to them and find out how this happened," suggested Didyme. Joaquin opened the double doors leading to the chamber where the two female nomads were nervously waiting for them. Four guards eyed them carefully as Naeva crumbled to the floor and bowed at the feet of the rulers.

"Your majesties, please spare me. I had no hand in this," begged Naeva and Callista's eyes widened in horror.

"You treacherous backstabber, how dare you put this on me!" Naeva glared up at Callista.

"I warned you about going after humans in such a way!"

"I didn't know he was the prime minister! No prime minister would dress like that. He looked more like a beggar than a politician," defended Callista.

"Your meal will cost your life, but not mine," yelled Naeva and Marcus put up his hand to halt their argument.

"That is enough. The killing of a prime minister is unacceptable. This has brought international attention and we cannot allow such things. Callista, I see here that you have been around long enough to know better than to be so careless. How did this happen," questioned Marcus as he sifted through the records pertaining to the vampire.

"I needed to hunt, so I went into the city just like I have done time and time again. I went to the red district in downtown Tripoli. It was past two in the morning. There was no reason for me to think the prime minister would be there. He was waiting in an alley. I didn't recognize him." Didyme slipped her hand into her mate's and communicated silently with him as he mulled over their options.

"While my mate would like to spare you since it seems you were not aware of the status of your prey, I am afraid it is not that simple. The government of Greece is looking for him and humans want answers. Those answers could lead them to us if we are not careful. There are extenuating circumstances to consider and I would like some time to take everything into account before making a decision. You are to return here in a week's time for our ruling and ordered to stay in hiding until then as to not do anymore damage," announced Marcus before gliding out of the room with Didyme. Lena gave Callista a menacing glare.

"We will find you no matter where you go, so don't try to run. I enjoy the chase, but we have other things to do. Return to the castle in a week or I will personally end you myself. Are we clear," asked Lena and Callista quickly nodded.

"I will be here," assured Callista.

"Will my presence be necessary? This does not involve me," said Naeva as Callista glowered at the woman.

"No, I suppose it does not since she did not mention your presence during the hunt. You are free to go," said Alexander before leaving with Lena. Callista hissed at Naeva.

"Couldn't wait to betray me, could you?"

"You are not my responsibility and I am not going to die because of your idiotic behavior. When we agreed to travel together for protection, I warned you about your hunting style. You didn't listen and now you will pay the ultimate price."

"I am not dead yet. I can turn this around. They know I didn't do it on purpose. Maybe if someone spoke in my favor and I helped them clean up this mess, they would spare me."

"Well I hope for your sake you can find someone, but I am finished here. You are on your own," said Naeva before darting from the castle.

Marcus and Didyme returned to the surveillance room to wait for Alexander and Lena. The mates entered and immediately got to work. Lena refined the news stations to only coverage about the prime minister as Alexander pulled up the camera feeds located in Tripoli.

"The prime minister didn't want to be followed, so he isn't on any of these cameras around Tripoli. I will have Joaquin make sure the same applies to Athens," informed Alexander.

"We have to make this look like an accident. If any foul play is suspected, the humans will look to blame someone. We cannot let other humans take the fall for this," warned Didyme.

"Things are tense enough between Greece and Albania. We don't want to add to it with speculation that Albanians killed the prime minister," agreed Alexander.

"We need more information about the Zolotas. I am sure he has plenty to hide. Find a way to use it against him. Let Joaquin take the lead, but as usual, you and Lena will make the final decision," instructed Marcus.

"What about the nomad? What she did was wrong, but I believe she did not intend to kill a known human," said Didyme.

"I meant what I told her. I am not sure how to proceed yet. Let's see how this plays out before making a decision. In the meantime, how about we try to enjoy ourselves on the island? Sofi and Caleb are getting married and we get to meet the newest member of the Cullens. There is much to celebrate," informed Marcus. The four of them exited the chamber, knowing there was much to do in Volterra, but also a wedding to focus on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach's booming laugh echoed off the trees as he chased Allie along the western coast of Canada. Her giggle made him smile as he watched his mate beam with happiness at the high speed she was able to run. The trees in the forest blurred by them and he gained on her when she hesitated to jump over a large cliff. Zach bounded past her and used his force field to boost himself even farther in front of his mate before turning to face her. She leapt across the cliff and tackled him, causing them to tumble down a steep drop off. She shook her head with a smile when he landed on top of her on the forest floor below.

"I win," he practically sang.

"Not so fast, Cullen, you didn't follow the rules. You agreed not to use your force field."

"I agreed not to use it to run. I never said anything about using it to jump."

"That is cheating!"

"Now to be fair, nayeli, if you wouldn't have stopped to think about jumping, I wouldn't have been able to gain on you so quickly. This is actually your fault." He chuckled when she pounced on him.

"I want a rematch," she declared.

"Maybe later, but we are almost to our destination. I want to show you something. Are you finished hunting or do you want another moose?"

"I think I have enough to keep me satisfied for a while. I hate that I have to hunt so often."

"It has only been a couple of weeks. You may not act like a newborn, but you are definitely still one. The thirst will wane with time. Now, come on, I have a surprise." He held his hand out to her and she happily laced their fingers together as she followed her mate toward the coast.

He scaled down the side of a cliff and she effortlessly climbed down behind him. When they reached the bottom, she looked on in awe at the waterfall situated over a beautiful cove tucked into the coastline. The moon bounced off the water and added to the marvelous paradise before them. Zach sat down on a boulder and grinned from ear to ear when she sat down on his lap.

"This place is beautiful. How did you find it?"

"I found it a few years ago when I was hunting with my parents. I knew someday I would bring my mate here to enjoy it with me and here we are." She tenderly kissed him and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you so much. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I love you too, nayeli. You make me so happy. I can't wait for you to see Italy. It is going to be fun."

"Even seeing your ex," she practically growled and his eyes widened.

"Where did that come from? You know that Sofi and I…."

"I know and I am sorry. I just suddenly felt this desire to rip off her head when I thought about you two together," confessed Allie.

"That is probably the newborn emotions talking. Since we are mates, I am sure that adds to it. Mates are very possessive."

"You don't seem that possessive."

"Are you kidding me? You don't know how much it killed me knowing that you were with Drew. I never told anyone this, but there were a few times when I did want to rip him apart. I knew it was irrational, but when I heard you screaming in the forest the night he phased in front of you, I almost did. Being able to use my force field from a distance made it easier, but I don't know what I would have done if I had to push him away from you with my bare hands."

"Well it is nice to know it isn't just me."

"Trust me, it isn't, but you have nothing to worry about. I love you with everything that I am. Sofi loves Caleb and the two of us were never a couple. It will be fun to explore Italy together."

"I just hope I am ready for this. There will be a lot of people there. I don't want to lose control."

"You won't. Allie, I have no doubt that you are ready."

"Like you said, it has only been a couple of weeks. How do you know? Caleb's mom will be there and I haven't even been around my parents yet because my dad wanted to be careful."

"He is just being protective of you and your mom, but I know you are ready. You aren't like other newborns. You can handle this and we are going to have so much fun at the wedding. Maybe it will give us some ideas."

"I know your Aunt Alice wants it to be elaborate, but I just want a small, intimate wedding, nothing too crazy."

"I don't know if she knows how to do small and intimate, but we will do our best to rein her in. All I want is you. As long as I get to watch you walk down the aisle to me, I am happy."

"I know Josh will be your best man, but I am not sure who my maid of honor will be."

"What about Lexie? Hopefully Drew will have told her about us by then."

"We didn't know each other well enough. Maybe my mom, I think that would be nice."

"Whatever you want, nayeli," he assured as he nuzzled her neck. She snuggled into his embrace and sighed contently. Her eyes slid shut and she allowed her senses to take over as she reveled in the moment.

"It is amazing how I can sense so much now. I can practically taste the air, your scent mixed in with the smell of the ocean. I can hear everything around us. I can even feel more than I ever thought possible," she explained as her hands slid down his chest. He grinned dimply.

"I am enjoying every moment of you testing out your new senses."

"Good because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I can't get enough of you, Zach. The past couple of weeks have been perfect. Hunting, making love, watching the sunrise from our cottage, it has all been perfect."

"It really has. I can't believe how fast the time has gone though. I haven't even spoken to Josh. I guess you distracted me."

"Is that a bad thing," she asked as she ran a hand through his curly hair and he shook his head with a smile.

"Definitely not, I just hope he doesn't think I am ignoring him. It is just easy to get lost in you, in us. I didn't think it was possible to feel more connected to you than I already did, but ever since you became a vampire, it feels like our bond has gotten stronger."

"I know what you mean. I don't know how you were able to hold back as much as you did when I was a human because I can't keep my hands off of you."

"I knew I could hurt you if I wasn't careful. That isn't the case anymore and it is very freeing to know we can do whatever we want now."

"When do we have to leave?"

"Soon, the Denalis should be on the island by now and we have to pick up the rest of the family in Bodega Bay. We only have a few hours." She smiled seductively at him as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I think we can make the most of our time together," she assured before kissing his neck and he moaned.

"Definitely," he agreed.

The breaking of dawn in Bodega Bay was stunning as the sky layered with tints of pink, purple, gray, and dark blue. The fog hovered over the shore, water, and massive boulders as it flitted over the coastline. Josh pumped his fist as he crossed the two boulders he and Seth marked as the finish line to their race on the beach and Seth jogged across seconds later. He chuckled at his nephew's smug smile and excitement.

"I told you, Uncle Seth. You are getting old. I can beat you as a wolf and a human now. Maybe you need to start working out," taunted Josh and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Alright, calm down there, little nephew. I do just fine and for all you know, I let you beat me. It was only a mile. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Yea right, you would never let me beat you at anything. You have way too much pride."

"You're right. I'm just an old man who couldn't fathom beating you in a race even though I have plenty of ability thanks to being supernaturally preserved. There is no way I could beat you. I guess I just have to admit it. You are just too good," said Seth as he sat down on the wooden back steps leading up to Charlie and Sue's house. Josh eyed him suspiciously.

"Wait, you aren't serious, right? You didn't just let me win." Seth waved him off.

"Of course not, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, why would you do that," demanded Josh as he began to pout and Seth huffed.

"I didn't. It was a joke," assured Seth.

"You are a horrible liar! I can't believe you let me win. I don't need you to let me do anything."

"Then why are you getting so upset over the possibility that I let you win?"

"Because it is ridiculous, that's why! The last thing I need right now is for you to pity me and let me win a race."

"Why would I pity you?"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe because my best friend has ditched me and I haven't talked to him in weeks or maybe because he has found his true love and I can't even find a girl to date. You tell me since….." Josh trailed off as Seth smiled slyly at him. He patted the spot beside him and Josh groaned.

"Sit down, Josh, let's talk." Josh begrudgingly sat down beside his uncle and crossed his arms in a pout.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure you do or you wouldn't have gotten so upset. I get it. No one likes to feel left out. There were times when I felt left out too, but I realized that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was."

"You did, when?"

"I felt the loneliest before I met Kaya. I was living with your parents and not the Cullens yet. Your mom was in love with your dad for a long time before he even realized it, but when he did, they constantly wanted to be alone to spend time together. That left me out and it was hard to not take personally. I wanted to move in with the family for a while before I actually got the courage to ask. It was hard feeling like I didn't have a place to belong and I was worried the Cullens wouldn't want me there either. I know what it is like to feel out of place for a while, but you do belong here, Josh."

"Sometimes I feel guilty because I wonder what it would have been like if Zach didn't move to Forks for me. Would they have met so soon? I am not saying I don't like Allie. She is great for him," mumbled Josh as he looked down.

"But not necessarily great for the epic adventures you had planned out with your best friend, right?"

"All I wanted was for him to move to Forks with me and finish out high school so we could go do all the cool stuff we planned, like spending weeks in Alaska and going back to Italy to meet girls and traveling all over the world."

"Who says you can't do that kind of stuff now? Didn't the three of you have fun when you went on your run after she first woke up?"

"Yea, but I could tell they wanted to be alone. They tried to hide it from me, but I am surprised they even made it home. They were drooling over each other the entire time."

"It is called being in love, Josh. Kaya and I have gotten better at making time for the family, but there are still plenty of times when all I want is her and all she wants is me. That doesn't mean I don't love you guys. It is hard to explain until you feel it. I didn't understand it either until I found Kaya, but one day you will find your mate and you are going to want time alone too. Just try to remember that before you get too upset, okay?"

"Yea, sure," mumbled Josh and Seth sighed as he stood up.

"I better go shower and get ready to go. The others will be here soon to pick us up. Try not to throw too big of a pity party for yourself alright? You have a great life, little nephew. You are on your way to Italy in a private jet and there will be plenty of women there. Don't spend too much time pouting," suggested Seth before jogging up the stairs and into the house.

Josh sighed and gazed out at the beach. The sun was still out of sight, but the dim light of morning brought a sense of tranquility. He smiled when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see his grandmother. She sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. He placed his head on her shoulder and she kissed the top of his head.

"Charlie is making breakfast for us. You should get a nice meal before you leave for Italy."

"Grandpa is making breakfast? Should I have the number for Poison Control ready?" She playfully nudged him.

"He is much better at cooking now," she defended and he gave her a look, which made her giggle.

"And Bella is helping him," added Sue.

"That's more like it. The last time he made me pancakes, they were crunchy. That's all I'm saying," he chuckled.

"Are you ready to go to Italy?"

"I guess so. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I love that all of you want us to go, but we have finally gotten settled here. Traveling has been nice, but we haven't felt settled in quite a while. We both missed having a home just for us. You will have a great time in Italy. I am sure Zach misses you."

"Don't count on that. He has his mate. He doesn't need me anymore."

"That isn't true."

"Grandma, we haven't spoken in two weeks. Do you know how weird that is for us? I guess I will just have to accept it though. He has his mate now. I am just an afterthought. Our time as best bros is over."

"Don't you think you are being a little hard on him and Allie? She was just turned and the two of them are trying to become acclimated to their life together. That takes time, but doesn't mean you have no place in their lives now. I understand that you are hurt by the distance, but I am sure the two of them are aware of how things have changed as well and they are trying to figure it out."

"How would you know?"

"Because before I was your grandma, I was a woman in love who inadvertently drove a wedge between two best friends."

"Oh yea, Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy, I forgot about that awkwardly gross relationship issue." He chuckled as she playfully glared at him.

"I will have you know that I was considered quite the catch back then."

"Grandma, you still are. You and grandpa don't exactly look your age anymore."

"Yes, but I still feel my age because of all my experiences in life. That was a difficult time for all of us. I knew Billy had feelings for me, but I only had eyes for Charlie."

"But I don't have eyes for anyone. Allie is cool and all, but she is definitely not my type. She is like a big sister. I don't see what this has to do with me."

"I was the Allie in that situation and I hated it. I hated feeling like I had to pull back and not love Charlie at first because of how it would affect Billy. When Charlie and I decided to be together, there were a few years of awkwardness and tension between us and Billy. The two of them went from being inseparable to barely speaking and I had to deal with that being because of me. I know you can only see things from your perspective, but I don't envy Allie's position right now either. No one wants to feel like the reason two best friends aren't on the same page anymore. I caused a rift in that friendship, but it was never my intention. I was so happy when they managed to put all of that aside and become close friends again."

"What if Zach and I aren't meant to stay best friends? I know he saw me in his future, but maybe I came to visit after not seeing him for months or even years. Zach will always be my friend. I am just not sure we are meant to be the best bros we originally planned. Friendships change all the time. Look at my dad. He used to be best friends with Embry and Quil, but the three of them grew apart."

"They also chose different paths. You and Zach are still on the same path. I am sure it seems like you have to figure everything out within weeks, but you have a very long life ahead of you. Give it time," advised Sue as she hugged him and Josh nodded.

Charlie winced and grabbed his finger where he accidentally sliced it with a knife. He stuck his finger under the faucet and ran cold water over it. Bella was immediately by his side and handed him a towel.

"Are you okay," she questioned as she inspected the cut and he nodded as the pain subsided. She stared curiously at the cut and poked at his finger as the wound sealed up. He chuckled.

"I'm not a science experiment. Stop poking at me," he said as he dried off his hands and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess it just answers some of my questions. There was no blood."

"Nope, there never is," he admitted.

"Never is?"

"I didn't want it to be a big deal, but I was curious. Turns out I can feel pain, but I heal quickly. I pricked my thumb with a needle after I was saved and there wasn't any blood. It felt like a prick, but the pain went away really fast."

"So does that make you invincible?"

"I don't know about all that and I am not in a rush to find out. Taking a bullet or getting my head chopped off doesn't exactly make the top of my list of things to do in my life."

"You have to admit it is intriguing though. I can hear your heart beating. Blood is pumping through your veins, but you didn't bleed when you cut yourself. That is very odd."

"Well aren't you one to talk about being odd. Some things you just don't question, Bells. I don't need to know exactly how the Fountain of Youth works to know that it is working."

"Since you don't bleed, you wouldn't be in any type of danger in Italy. Are you sure you don't want to….."

"Bells, it isn't about my blood. I know I would be safe there with you no matter what. Sue and I just want some alone time here. We really love this place. This house is amazing and the view is perfect. When you said you found us a place on the beach, I never imagined it would be this huge. You always surprise me. I have a great life because of you, a life I could have never imagined having. Thank you for everything you have done for me and Sue. I love you." Bella hugged her father and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, dad. Should I take over the cutting or do you think you can handle cutting up the rest of the fruit without taking off a finger?"

"Hey, I have gotten much better in the kitchen. I made Sue dinner just the other night."

"Sounds like the Fountain of Youth protects against food poisoning as well," teased Bella. Charlie tossed a towel at her and she giggled. The two of them got back to work and finished making breakfast.

An hour later, as the clouds rolled in and it started to drizzle, Edward walked along the beach, scanning over the area to make sure there were no onlookers and passersby. He made his way back to Charlie and Sue's before looking up at the sky and giving a nod. He could feel the winds pick up around him and the sand began to swirl as the stealth jet landed, but stayed in its cloaked form. Alice opened the door and skipped onto the beach with a bright smile.

"We are clear from above and below. No one will see us," assured Alice and Edward quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What," she asked as he eyed her carefully.

"Nice sonnet, care to explain why you are reciting it repeatedly?"

"Just doing my best to let certain visions remain private from prying eyes like yours."

"Since when do you keep visions from me unless you know I am going to be upset by them?"

"You will not be upset. It is simply not our business. I am trying to be more responsible and take your advice to not meddle. You should be very proud of me."

"I would be, if I believed you. What is going on?" She stomped her foot.

"You know, Edward, there is just no pleasing you. I am trying to let things happen naturally….."

"Fine, let it happen naturally, but that doesn't mean you have to hide it from me."

"You are one to talk," she grumbled and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do I even want to venture a guess at what that comment is supposed to mean?" She huffed and stopped reciting sonnets so he could read her thoughts. His eyes widened when he saw the vision, followed by her reasons for keeping it a secret.

"Oh, right, that…well that….I can't really comment on…."

"That's what I thought, so how about you let me do this my way?"

"And that's the vision you are choosing to do this your way with?"

"Beggars cannot be choosers," she sang and he frowned in confusion.

"Who is the beggar in this scenario? I am pretty sure everyone is a chooser in it, so…."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will let me do this my way. I will not meddle. You will not meddle. There will be no meddling, understand?"

"Is it technically meddling if I point out the ethical implications based on…."

"Yes," she hissed and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Then I'll just keep that to myself."

"Good, now don't mention it again. It is time to go," she whispered to him and put on a bright smile as Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, Kaya, Jacob, Leah, and Josh made their way over to the jet. Alice looked around as the fog began to rise and she clapped happily.

"My timing was perfect, as usual, we are all clear," called Alice and Jasper lowered the invisibility shield. The jet suddenly appeared and the group loaded their bags into the cargo space. Bella, Charlie, and Sue approached the jet and Alice hugged the couple.

"I understand why you have decided not to go and I respect your decision," said Alice.

"Really, you do, so that means no pleading with us to go," questioned Charlie and Alice shrugged.

"You have made up your minds. Who am I to try to persuade you into doing something you do not want to do?"

"Okay, who is this person and where did Alice go," asked Sue and Edward smirked.

"Oh she is the same ole' Alice, just a new ulterior motive," he grumbled. Alice glared at him and Bella groaned.

"Do I even want to know what is going on," asked Bella.

"Do you ever, love," asked Edward and she giggled.

"Good point. Dad, Sue, I am glad you like the house. Thanks for letting us visit," said Bella as she hugged them.

"Anytime," replied Charlie. Sue hugged her family goodbye and whispered in Josh's ear.

"Give it time and try to enjoy yourself, sweetheart," advised Sue.

"I will, grandma," said Josh before entering the jet. Zach happily hugged him and handed him a controller.

"I figured we could play Tower Strike now. It isn't a long trip, but we should be able to beat it before we land," suggested Zach, but Josh shook his head.

"I already beat it last week. While you two were off doing your thing, I was doing mine. I played with some people online. I even have the highest score in the world."

"Why didn't you tell me that? That is awesome! No one has beaten it yet?"

"No, it is pretty high. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer," informed Josh as he walked toward the back of the plane. He gave a wave to Allie as he passed her.

"Hey Al," he called before sitting down with a book. Zach sat down beside him.

"I am sorry I missed your calls. We were hunting. Allie still needs to hunt a lot and time just flew by. You aren't mad, are you," asked Zach. Josh shook his head as he opened his book.

"Nope, not mad. You two should play Tower Strike. It is fun. I just want to read instead."

"You want to read instead of play video games with me?"

"I found this book on Italy and want to figure out where to go to see cool stuff since we are going to stay a week after the wedding. It isn't a big deal, Zach."

"Right, I guess I will just leave you to it then," mumbled Zach as he frowned in confusion. Josh shrugged and lay back on the couch as he started to read. Zach sat down beside Allie and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"He is right though. You and I can still play Tower Strike. I bet we can finish the game before we land," she suggested and he kissed her.

"Yea, okay," he agreed and followed her toward the couch across from the flat screen to start up the game. Benjamin and Garrett joined them while Tanya and Kate looked online at places to shop when they arrived. Eleazar and Carmen were giving Keegan and Zafrina recommendations on where to go for a romantic weekend in Italy after the wedding. The rest of the family was content to relax as Jasper piloted the plane to head to Isola Marcime, but Rosalie was focused on the tension between Zach and Josh. She glanced at Emmett, who noticed as well, and the couple leaned over to Jacob and Leah.

"Should we be worried about this," whispered Rosalie and Leah shrugged.

"I am not sure. Jake and I noticed it a couple of weeks ago. I hope he snaps out of it, but he reminds me a lot of his father when he acts like this. He is bottling up his frustration and might explode into a temper tantrum if we aren't careful," warned Leah.

"Thanks for that, babe," whispered Jacob. Emmett's eyes widened.

"If he is like Jake, does that mean he is going to start a war over all of this because if so, we may need to warn baby boy," said Emmett and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, he isn't nuclear. He is just sad right now," defended Jacob.

"What is the difference between nuclear Jake and sad Jake because if he is like you in that way, we should take cover," asked Emmett.

"Nuclear Jake tries to start wars between vampires and our tribe. Sad Jake throws a small fit, takes off for a bit, but comes back to his senses eventually. We aren't going to let either happen though. We have decided to just give him his space and let him figure it out for now," explained Leah. Rosalie glanced back at Zach and Allie as they played a video game and Josh, who was focused on his book.

"I hope they figure it out soon," whispered Rosalie and the four of them nodded in agreement.

Dana and Caleb strolled along the beach of Isola Marcime enjoying the serenity the island brought them. He wrapped an arm around his mother and chuckled as she sipped a fruity drink.

"You seem to be enjoying the perks of all the free drinks and food here. I am glad you came. I know you were hesitant at first," said Caleb.

"This place is beautiful. You have done well for yourself, Caleb. I may not understand all of this, but I am not blind. Sofi is very sweet and looks at you like you hang the moon for her. You have a wonderful life here. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom. That means a lot to me. I love Sofi so much and I am happy you two are getting along."

"She brings out the best in you. I have never seen you so happy," she said before finishing the rest of her drink and he frowned.

"Careful mom, that is your second one and it isn't even 4 p.m."

"A little alcohol isn't going to hurt me."

"True, but I still know you well enough to know you are a lightweight and don't like to drink, so what is going on? I thought you were happy for me," asked Caleb as he took the drink from her.

"I am happy for you. I am just a bit nervous about being here and I thought the drinks would help to calm my nerves."

"Why are you nervous? You seemed alright at dinner last night with Sofi, Roman, and Iris."

"I assumed that since they are half human, they wouldn't want to hurt me, but now that more vampires are coming around, I am starting to get nervous again," she confessed and he hugged her.

"Hey, you don't have to worry. No one is going to hurt you here. I promise."

"He is right. This is a safe place," assured Roman as he, Sofi, and Iris approached. Caleb placed his other arm around Sofi and she smiled comfortingly at his mother.

"The vampires coming here would never do something to harm you. They do not even drink from humans, only animals," informed Sofi.

"That is what Caleb said, but that doesn't mean they can't, right," asked Dana and Iris nodded.

"Yes, I suppose they could, but they know you are under our protection. Therefore, you are under the protection of the Volturi and no one would dare cross us. We are family now and we always protect our family," assured Iris.

"Thank you for that. I have felt nothing but welcomed since I have been here. I am not sure why my nerves have started up," admitted Dana.

"It is within your instinct and no one can blame you for that, but know that you are safe here," said Sofi.

"I think I am jetlagged too. It was a long trip here. Is there time for me to take a nap," asked Dana and Caleb kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, mom, do you want me to walk you back to your villa?"

"No, it isn't far. I will see you for dinner in a few hours," called Dana as she headed back toward her room. Caleb smiled appreciatively at Roman and Iris.

"Thank you for saying that to her," said Caleb.

"We only speak the truth. I may not be completely ready to walk my baby sister down the aisle, but that has nothing to do with you. We are family now and when the time comes, I will give her away knowing that she is with the man she loves. Our family is stronger with you in it," said Roman. Sofi hugged her brother and sister before cuddling back into Caleb's side.

"We are going to spend some time together alone before some more of the guests start to arrive," said Sofi.

"Have fun and we will see you for dinner," said Iris. Roman smiled at the couple as they headed down the beach.

"I can't believe our baby sister is getting married, but I will admit Caleb has grown on me. Let's make sure his mother feels welcomed and safe here. Introducing her to Didyme should help." Iris winked at her brother.

"You may try to act tough, but you are very sweet when you want to be," she complimented and he rolled his eyes.

"I am always sweet. You just act too much like my sister to see it," he teased.

"Whatever you say. Come on, let's go shopping for Sofi and Caleb's wedding gifts before more guests arrive."

"Only if you do most of the shopping, you know I hate picking out stuff," he grumbled and she shook her head in amusement as they headed for the mainland.

By the time they arrived on Isola Marcime, the tension between Zach and Josh was at an all-time high. Everyone was more than happy to get off the plane and take in the magnificent view of the island. Zach shook his head at his friend as Josh grabbed his luggage. Marcus, Didyme, Alexander, and Lena greeted the group with hugs.

"Welcome back to the island. I see you are enjoying the jet," said Marcus as he hugged Carlisle.

"Yes, it will come in handy. Don't tell Connell that though," said Carlisle.

"Your usual arrangements have been made. Allie, welcome to Isola Marcime. We are delighted to see you are transitioning so well to this existence. In honor of your transformation, we thought you and Zach would enjoy a more private villa on the western shore of the island. Caleb and Sofi wanted to stay close to his mother while she is here and plan on leaving for Switzerland after the wedding, so the honeymoon villa is all yours. We are sure you two would like to spend time alone as mates away from prying ears and eyes," informed Didyme. If Allie and Zach were humans, they would be blushing as Rosalie groaned and Seth snickered.

"Thank you. We appreciate that," said Allie and Emmett smirked.

"We all do. Mates can get noisy and I for one don't want to hear baby boy and his mate…."

"Emmett," hissed Rosalie as she interrupted her mate. Josh crossed his arms.

"Am I in the same villa as before," questioned Josh and Didyme nodded.

"We assumed you wouldn't mind being in the same villa as your parents, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, and Kaya. We know you enjoyed the theater for your video games last time," informed Didyme. He smiled appreciatively at her before patting Zach on the back.

"Looks like I will be beating more games on my own this weekend. Enjoy your honeymoon suite. Mom, dad, I am going to head to the mainland for a bit. I will be back for dinner."

"We'll go with you," said Zach, but Josh waved him off.

"Don't worry about me. I am sure you two have plans," called Josh as he walked away and Zach gritted his teeth in frustration.

"What is his deal? I am trying to include him and he keeps brushing me off," grumbled Zach and Leah smiled sympathetically at him.

"I know you are, sweetheart. He just needs time to adjust. He feels left out," explained Leah.

"He is the only one leaving himself out. I needed a couple of weeks alone with my mate and he is acting like I abandoned him or something. He is acting ridiculous. Come on, Allie. Let's go check out our villa. This is your first time in Italy and I am not going to let him ruin it because he is pouting," said Zach. Allie slipped her hand in his and followed her mate as Alexander let out a low whistle.

"Trouble in paradise, I see," mumbled Alexander and Esme sadly nodded.

"It will be fine, but yes, the boys are going through some growing pains. It was to be expected after a human turns into a vampire, but we assumed Allie would have the hardest time, not the boys," explained Esme.

"Well I will be sure to spend some time around Josh during his stay. Maybe my aura will help him see the bright side of things," said Didyme and Leah sighed.

"I hope so. He gets his stubbornness from me and Jake, so it may take him a while to come to his senses," admitted Leah.

"In the meantime, why don't you get settled into your villas? Let us know if you need anything," said Didyme. Tanya and Benjamin each hugged her.

"Thank you for inviting us again. It is always nice to see you," said Tanya and Didyme smiled warmly at the mates.

"Just like the Cullens, your coven is always welcomed," assured Didyme. Everyone began to gather their luggage and Marcus motioned for Carlisle to follow him toward the mansion. Carlisle kissed Esme before leaving. He followed Marcus into the mansion and down a private back hallway that was illuminated by candlelight. The cobblestone floor led to a hidden room behind a wall of artwork and the two men silently entered. Carlisle was surprised to see what appeared to be a spacious study and Marcus motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from his.

"Excuse the secrecy. I simply wanted this conversation to be private. These walls are insulated with state of the art materials thick enough to even hinder a vampire on the other side from hearing if our tones are hushed enough. We have not gotten a chance to speak since you told me that Allie's transformation was a success. There is no sign of Merek anywhere. My guards have used our resources to scour the earth in search of him, but to no avail. It is as if he has vanished into thin air. What exactly happened when Allie was changed?"

"It is a long story, but to summarize, we were able to turn her without the pain and it only took four hours. The serum worked wonders, but after much discussion and deliberation, Merek and I decided it was best to destroy all evidence of it. The serum is gone and all knowledge of it remains only within our family and now you. Merek believed that the serum could do more harm than good in our world and the two of us learned the hard way in the past that not everything should be replicated. I understand if you are upset, but…"

"Why would I be upset? It was never my knowledge to have in the first place. You were simply kind enough to share it with me." Carlisle's eyes widened.

"You aren't upset that we destroyed it?"

"Carlisle, I trust your judgement and you know how our world works. I know you want what is best for it, so if you say the serum needed to be destroyed, it needed to be destroyed. I have seen far more vampire wars and surges in power than I would have liked to. I couldn't imagine the destruction that could be done if vampires knew they could turn humans in mere hours. Most newborns are not like Allie. Even if the serum made them as calm as she appears to be, that does not mean they would make good choices or be surrounded by a support system to guide them down the right path."

"I am relieved that you agree with our decision."

"It was never my decision to make. I am just happy it all worked out for the best. I am sorry to hear about Merek though. I am curious how he managed to end his existence."

"I was too at first, but I find the thought saddens me. He was a foe for many years. I was looking forward to having him as a friend again, but I respect his decision."

"At least he was able to help Allie before he departed. I may have only caught a glimpse of her just now, but she is not like any newborn I have ever met, besides Bella."

"Even Bella had more issues controlling her temper. Allie is far more practical. She can rationalize situations in ways that are still intriguing to all of us. Oddly enough, she is the least of our worries as a family. I am afraid my grandson and his best friend are having a more tumultuous time with the transformation than Allie." Marcus chuckled.

"Fear not, Carlisle, they will be just fine. They are young and have trouble communicating their issues, but a friendship as strong as theirs is rare. I have always been impressed by their bond."

"That means a lot coming from you. Your power may be subtle, but it is resourceful."

"Aw yes, Aro called it relationship identification. I prefer to think of it as perceptiveness when it comes to the connections people make with each other. Zach and Josh will be just fine. He may be hurt at the moment, but Josh's bond with Allie is stronger than he believes as well. The three of them will work all of this out," assured Marcus.

"That is good to know. Shall we go find our mates? If we are not careful, Esme will have Didyme helping with Zach and Allie's wedding plans next. You know the two of them love arranging such things."

"I would be surprised if they aren't already doing just that. Come on, we will keep them company." The two old friends departed from the hidden room in search of their mates and ready to enjoy their time on the island.

Alice hummed quietly to herself as she hung up her gown in the closet of her and Jasper's bedroom. Jasper decided to go with Emmett and Jacob on an aerial tour of the island and surrounding region from the stealth jet. Alice placed her mate's suit in the closet beside her and rolled her eyes when she heard Edward enter the room.

"Save me the lecture. I am not meddling. You should be happy, Edward." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe I haven't been clear. The problem is not just that you meddle. It is that you tend to do things for your own selfish reasons and ulterior motives. Yes, they usually turn out just fine and yes, you always mean well, but if you want to accomplish your goal, you may want to rethink choosing this vision to ignore," he advised.

"All I am doing is staying out of it. There is no real danger here and aren't you the one always telling me that I have to let people make their own choices?"

"Yes, but….."

"Edward, my visions are a part of me. I can't change that and I never want to. I just want to make sure they aren't hindering this family and you of all people should be behind my method." He pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"You aren't hindering this family, Alice. You are a huge reason why this family is amazing. Just promise me that if things get out of hand…."

"I will step in. I will meddle like there is no tomorrow, but this will be fine." He kissed the top of her head.

"Then I will leave you to your unpacking," said Edward and she sighed in relief as he exited the room. She closed her eyes and shook her head at the vision she saw, but did not act on her urge to interfere.

Callista growled in frustration as she spoke with yet another one of her acquaintances that was unwilling to stand beside her. She walked down an alley behind the boutique she finished shopping at and gave a whine into her phone.

"Please, Ari, you have to help me. What else am I supposed to do? The Volturi have their mind made up about me. I need someone to explain that I am not as bad as they think."

"Callista, there is no way I am going against the Volturi. If you are on their radar, that is your issue, not mine."

"You wouldn't be standing against them. You would speak in my favor and then leave. Why is that such a difficult task?"

"No one in their right mind would show up in Italy to speak with the rulers of our world on your behalf. Word is spreading about the prime minister and many in our world believe it is the work of a vampire. Honestly, Callista, how did you not know who the man was?"

"He was not in his usual clothing and did not want to be detected as a diplomat. How was I to know? It is done. I cannot change that. All I can do is try to save my life. It was a mistake."

"The Volturi do not give second chances."

"The Old Volturi did not. I have to hope that Marcus and Didyme believe in mercy. All I am asking is for you to speak in my favor…."

"I am sorry, but no. You are on your own. Goodbye Callista," said Ari before disconnecting the call and she hissed.

"On my own, what else is new," she grumbled. Her nostrils flared as she picked up an unfamiliar scent and her senses perked up. She tracked the scent out of the alley and into the shopping square. Her eyes widened when she saw a young man walking down the sidewalk and she immediately noticed that he was not like the other humans around. She cautiously headed toward him, but slowed when he stopped as if being alerted to something. He began to look around and she let out a low hiss when he spotted her. He eyed her carefully as he made his way over to her and she looked around at the amount of humans surrounding them. She gave him a warning glare as he approached.

"Surely you would not dare attack in such a public setting. I am not looking for any more trouble than I am already in, so please leave me be," she warned and Josh chuckled.

"I am not looking for trouble either. Are you here for Sofi and Caleb's wedding," he asked and she frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

"Sofi and Caleb, they are two of my friends and are getting married close by. Why else would you be here?"

"I was told the Volturi would be here. I am not in their good graces at the moment and wanted to speak with them as soon as possible. They would like to wait to give me an answer, but it feels cruel to make me wait for their verdict. I was hoping to change their minds by taking the initiative and meeting them here."

"Are you in some kind of trouble with them?"

"Yes, but it is all a big misunderstanding. I never wanted to break a rule and it isn't fair that I pay for that despicable human's mistakes. All I wanted was to hunt."

"Hunt, as in kill someone," he whispered and she eyed him carefully.

"Who are you and why do you seem surprised that a vampire would hunt a human?"

"Well, one, the vampires I know don't hunt humans, only animals, and two, my kind was created to protect humans from being hunted."

"Your kind, you mean werewolves, no wait, shapeshifters? I have heard of you before. I am Callista. What is your name?"

"Josh," he said as he held out his hand to her and looked her up and down. Her beauty stunned him and she was aware of his gaze on her. She gave a seductive smile and shook his head as realization dawned on her.

"A shapeshifter named Josh. You wouldn't happen to be Joshua Black, friend of Zachary Cullen, would you?" Josh sighed, but nodded.

"Yea, I guess that is me. It is nice to meet you Callista."

"The pleasure is all mine. Your reputation precedes you."

"Thanks, so why are the Volturi after you exactly? Who did you kill?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I am stressed out enough as it is. Are you shopping for something?"

"Yea, I have one already, but I wanted to see if there were any nice ties here I could wear to the wedding. I am looking for a green one." He smiled when her eyes drank him in lustfully.

"I bet you look gorgeous in any color, but maybe I can help. I would be more than happy to tag along if you want some company," she suggested and he gulped. Her burgundy eye color made him hesitate, but her smile put him at ease. He offered his arm to her and she wrapped an arm around his.

"It isn't every day I meet such a handsome man like you. Looks like my luck is changing," she informed and he beamed with pride as they headed down the square.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The fireplace blazing in their bedroom emanated a soothing warmth over Zach and Allie as they lay in each other's arms in bed. He caressed her back and she played with his curly hair as they gazed out the window at the view of the Tyrrhenian Sea. The moon and stars lit up the night sky, adding to the splendor of the island.

"Sometimes I feel like I am dreaming when I feel this happy. I can't believe we are actually here. When I thought about my first year as a vampire, I never thought it would be like this," confessed Allie. He kissed her tenderly.

"That is because it wasn't supposed to be. You never cease to amaze me. I prepared for the worst, but you always find a way to give me the best."

"This is perfect. Well, almost perfect, I know you are worried about Josh and I am too."

"I have never seen him like this. When he phased for the first time, he was irritable, but this is different. He is acting like I have betrayed him by falling in love with you. I just don't understand what has changed. He was fine earlier."

"Maybe he is jealous. What you and I have is so special and I think he wants that with someone. He just needs some time." Zach sat up and slowly nodded.

"You are right. He does want what we have and it must be hard not having it. He was always the one that wanted to find his mate first. I was willing to wait, but Josh has always wanted that. I think he is taking out his frustrations on us and it doesn't help that he has to see us so in love all the time. Maybe we should tone it down a bit," he suggested.

"Tone it down, what is that supposed to mean?" He put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, please don't give me that look. I just mean that when he is around, we should try to give him more attention."

"I am the one that invited him to go for a run with us when I was first turned even though I would have preferred to just be with you. I have tried to reach out to him, but he brushes me off, just like he brushes you off. Why should we have to suffer because he is acting like a petulant child," she shouted.

"We aren't suffering. I have never been this happy before. I just don't want to rub our happiness in his face."

"I am not going to hold back from loving my mate because his best friend is jealous. That isn't fair, Zach. It isn't fair to me or you."

"I know, but I am just trying to figure out a way to help him deal with his insecurities."

"He isn't the only one with insecurities. Did you ever think that maybe I don't like being treated like some villain by him because I apparently came into your life and broke up this epic duo?" Zach sighed and pulled her back into his arms. She relaxed under his touch as he stroked her hair.

"That isn't true. You aren't a villain."

"Are you sure Josh doesn't see me as one? He barely said a word to me the entire flight."

"He is upset and I should go find him so we can talk. He is probably eating dinner with his family right now. Is it okay if we go see him?"

"Go ahead. I need to go for a walk. I don't know if it is the possessive mate thing or a newborn thing, but either way I am a bit wound up and should go clear my head." She got out of bed and walked into the closet to grab an outfit to wear.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? We can go for a hunt on the mainland afterward." She walked out of the closet dressed in jeans and a black top as she shook her head.

"No, go spend time with your friend. Maybe you can talk some sense into him. I will see you in a bit," she informed before kissing him. He groaned when she darted from the room, leaving him in bed alone. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Josh, but knew he needed to act soon before the tension between the three of them got out of hand.

Allie decided to explore the island on her own while her mate spent time with his best friend. A part of her was annoyed by Josh's sudden attitude, but she understood where his jealousy stemmed from. She walked into the Volturi Mansion and was greeted with bows by other vampires as they passed her. She wandered down a hallway, but halted when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and sighed in relief when she saw Alexander.

"Are you okay," asked Alexander and she gulped.

"Yes, sorry, I just became awkwardly aware of the fact that I am lurking around a huge castle that I may or may not be allowed in." He chuckled.

"Allie, you are always welcomed here. We meant what we said. Treat this place as a home away from home. I must admit I am surprised to see you without your mate. Where is Zach?"

"Probably listening to Josh whine about not getting enough of his attention lately," she grumbled.

"Aw, I see. Having a lovers' spat already?"

"No, more like a lover's best friend ought to chill spat."

"That sounds quite complicated. He is lucky you aren't a typical newborn. You are handling your anger much better than expected. How about you let some of it out in a training session? I was about to meet up with Kate, Garrett, and my mate. You should join us. Fight training can be great for relieving stress," he offered.

"I don't want to impose. Besides, I have no clue how to fight."

"All the more reason to join us, you belong to an impressive coven, but their power makes them targets from time to time. Every member should know how to fight. It will be fun and educational. I promise." She nodded and followed him down a flight of stairs. She could hear Garrett's laugh as they drew closer and her eyes widened when they entered a vast room. Garrett watched his mate closely as she sparred with Lena. The two women were in an intense match.

"I don't think I can do any of that," whispered Allie as Kate sidestepped Lena before she could be taken down.

"The hardest part is tapping into your vampiric instincts and trusting them. We all had to learn at some point," explained Alexander. Lena and Kate stopped their match and walked over to greet Allie, along with Garrett.

"Alexander is right. It isn't hard to learn how to defend yourself against an attack," said Kate.

"We will teach you the basics. I am surprised Zach has not already done that. Where is he," asked Lena.

"Coddling Josh," replied Allie and Alexander chuckled.

"Touchy subject, Lena, how about you and Kate teach her some moves," suggested Alexander. Garrett rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"About time we get to see what type of newborn you are, Allie," teased Garrett.

"Don't get your hopes up. I was never into fighting," said Allie. Kate eyed her suspiciously.

"We'll see about that. Eleazar says you are a quick learner. How about you and I spar a bit to see how quick you are," suggested Kate.

"No thanks, aren't you like a trained assassin or something?"

"In another life," said Kate with a nod and Allie shook her head.

"I think I'll pass."

"Aw, come on, Allie, it will be fun. Alexander and I will be in your corner. Kate would never hurt you," assured Garrett.

"It is completely up to you, but it is how we train our guards. It is easier to jump into it and let your vampiric instincts take over," advised Lena. Allie glanced over at Kate.

"Fine, but remember that I don't know what I am doing. I don't have a power like you either," reminded Allie and Kate laughed.

"Don't dismiss yourself so easily. You are a newborn. You are stronger and faster than me, so let's see what you got," said Kate.

"Um, am I just supposed to swing at you? What are the rules," asked Allie.

"No biting or using your teeth. The goal is to take your opponent down. The match can end whenever you want and don't worry. I will hold back. Go ahead and take a swing at me," said Kate as the others stood back and Allie's eyes widened.

"You want me to hit you?"

"You can try," taunted Kate and Allie halfheartedly threw a punch. Garrett laughed.

"Come on, Allie, you are the daughter of an alpha. You can do better than that," called Garrett as Kate began to circle her.

"I didn't know I was the daughter of an alpha until a few months ago," reminded Allie and they all smiled at her nervousness. Kate lunged forward and Allie instinctively flipped out of the way.

"Whoa," she whispered in awe of her ability and Kate winked at her.

"Harness that feeling. You are wired to defend yourself. You have it within you. Attack me like you would your prey."

"But you aren't an unsuspecting animal, you are a trained assassin. Key words there are trained assassin," exclaimed Allie.

"Don't be intimidated," advised Alexander.

"Says the Volturi guard," grumbled Allie. Kate squared up and swung at Allie, who dodged it.

"See, your senses are heightened now," assured Kate. Allie's confidence started to grow as she and Kate circled each other. Kate attacked again and Allie dodged a punch. Kate swept her legs and Allie growled in frustration as she fell onto her backside. She flipped to her feet and gritted her teeth.

"Again," declared Allie and Lena smiled at her mate.

"There's some of that newborn temper," whispered Lena. Allie focused on Kate's movements and began to mimic them. She noticed a pattern and when Kate swung, she was able to grab her arm. Kate was surprised when Allie slung her to the ground and Allie smiled as Kate stood back up.

"That wasn't too hard," said Allie and Kate smirked at her.

"I am holding back, remember?"

"What if you didn't," suggested Garrett as he walked over to them and Allie frowned in confusion.

"Are you trying to get me killed," asked Allie.

"Of course not, just testing a theory. Kate, go at her like you would anyone else," suggested Garrett.

"No way," said Kate, but Garrett whispered in her ear. Allie eyed them curiously as Kate slowly nodded. Garrett smiled at Allie.

"Alright Allie, focus, use your abilities," advised Garrett as Kate circled Allie again. Alexander and Lena watched intently as Allie took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She turned to face Kate and mimicked her movements again. Kate lunged forward, but Allie sidestepped her. She jumped back when Kate tried to sweep her legs.

"She is a quick learner," said Kate and Lena watched Allie's eyes.

"Is she tracking her movements," whispered Lena and Alexander nodded.

"I think so," he whispered back. Kate was surprised when Allie switched from a defensive stance to an offensive one and moved forward. In a flurry of movement, the two began to spar as the others watched in utter amazement at Allie's maneuvers.

"Eleazar was right. It isn't just about her intelligence. It is about how she can tap into it," informed Garrett. Suddenly, Kate was on the ground and stunned at her predicament. Allie beamed with pride and held her hand out to Kate.

"Match," she asked and Kate gulped as she nodded.

"Yea, match," said Kate as Allie helped her back to her feet. Garrett clapped and whistled for Allie.

"Now that was impressive! I have never seen anything like it in my existence and that is saying something," exclaimed Garrett.

"Nor have I," muttered Kate. Alexander glanced at his mate and she gave a curt nod.

"My turn," said Lena.

"Good luck," called Kate as Allie turned her attention to Lena.

"What exactly did Eleazar say about Allie's ability," questioned Alexander as the three of them watched Lena and Allie size each other up.

"He called it some type of analytics. She can analyze a situation in ways that not even other vampires can. It gives her an edge," explained Kate. After a minute of attacking and retreating, Lena was on her back and even Allie was stunned by her dominance. She helped Lena up and gulped as the others gawked at her in shock.

"Beginner's luck," she tried, but Lena smirked.

"That would be believable if I didn't just give you my best shot. That can't be the newborn in you. I have defeated many newborns. What was going through your mind when we fought?" Allie thought for a moment.

"Did you know that you favor your left side? You stand as if you are going to strike from the right, but 68% of the time you strike with your left. I found your pattern and countered it. That's what I was thinking about. I did the same with Kate. You were harder to figure out because you rely on hand-to-hand combat more often. Kate can use her power to electrocute people, so she doesn't have to fight as much. I used that to my advantage even though I know it wouldn't work if we were in an actual battle. I wouldn't be able to stop her from electrocuting me," explained Allie and Lena was stunned into silence.

"Definitely a quick learner," said Alexander and Allie smiled sheepishly.

"That's a good thing, right," asked Allie and Garrett guffawed.

"Are you kidding? You just took down two of the best fighters I have ever seen. That is amazing! Alexander, why don't you try," said Garrett. Alexander put his hands up.

"I'll sit this one out," replied Alexander.

"I didn't even know I could do that. Thanks for inviting me, Alexander. You are right. I feel a bit better. I might not be able to change what is going on with Zach and Josh, but it was nice to get out some aggression," said Allie.

"Glad we could help. If you will excuse us, we should check in with the other guards," said Lena before leaving with Alexander and Allie winced.

"Did I offend her? She is an amazing fighter. Even if I figured out her pattern, it is obvious that most vampires cannot," said Allie and Kate wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry. You hurt her ego more than anything else. Lena is a force to be reckoned with. She isn't used to being defeated. Garrett, will you give us a minute," asked Kate and Garrett kissed his mate.

"I am going to go tell Eleazar," said Garrett before darting from the room and Allie groaned.

"I really don't want this to be a big deal. Like I said, fighting isn't really my thing."

"You have an amazing talent, you should harness it. Fighting may just be the beginning. My ability didn't start off as controlled as it is now. We grow into our powers the more that we tap into them."

"It is kind of nice to know there is something special about me."

"There are plenty of things special about you. So, I noticed on the plane that Zach and Josh are having some issues," said Kate and Allie smirked.

"Yes, Josh resents me for taking his best friend away and Zach feels sorry for him. He even suggested that we tone it down. I don't even know what that means or how to do that. Zach and I finally have everything we have wanted and Josh is trying to make us feel guilty for that. I don't understand why Zach is letting him."

"I think Zach feels conflicted. You are his mate and that will never change, but he doesn't want Josh to feel like he abandoned him. I can relate to that. When I saw Garrett, I knew he was my mate, but there were a lot of family issues going on. Losing my sister, Irina, was hard on me and Tanya. The three of us were inseparable for so much of our existence and when she died, I felt like I was being pulled in different directions. I wanted comfort from Garrett and to hide away with him until I felt better, but I also knew I needed to be there for Tanya."

"I am sure it was hard for Tanya, especially with the complications at the beginning of her relationship with Benjamin."

"Yes, it was a difficult time for our family and I had to try to balance being a mate and a sister. There were times when I felt torn. I was happy with Garrett, but felt guilty about feeling so blissful when Tanya was suffering. I understand where Zach is coming from and I had far more life experience by the time I found Garrett than Zach does. Be patient with him and know that no matter what, you are his mate. Nothing will ever change that." Allie let the words sink in as she thought about her mate and a small smile crept onto her lips.

Zach entered the mansion in search of his best friend and found Caleb, Sofi, and Dana instead. The three of them were conversing about the wedding and laughing as he approached. Sofi hugged him with a bright smile.

"We were hoping to see you today. Where is Allie," asked Sofi.

"She is clearing her head. I am looking for Josh. Jake and Leah said he hasn't come back from shopping yet and was supposed to meet them for dinner. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry, but no, Zach, you remember my mom, Dana," said Caleb and Zach gently shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," said Zach as he grinned dimply at Dana, causing her to blush. While she knew he was young, his good looks were not lost on her.

"It is nice to see you again too, Zach," she replied.

"We were about to head to Porto Rotondo for dinner. If we see him, we will tell him you are looking for him," informed Sofi.

"Thanks, enjoy your dinner and I will see you later," said Zach as the group waved goodbye to him. He continued his trek through the mansion and heard Marcus in the library. He knocked on the opened double doors and Marcus motioned for him to come in as he spoke on the phone.

"Keep Alexander and Lena updated. Alert me if necessary, but Didyme is requesting my attention for the next few days, so no interruptions unless it is imperative."

"Of course sire, I will not let you down."

"You never do, Joaquin, arrivederci." Marcus ended the call and smiled when he saw Zach gazing up at the sword above the fireplace. The intricate artwork on the hilt and blade caught his eye.

"Magnificent isn't it," asked Marcus as he joined him.

"Yes. It must be important to you if it is in a case. Where is it from?"

"I received it centuries ago in Japan. It was given to me by a great warrior before going into battle against werewolves. The hope was that it would bring me luck and it did."

"You couldn't use it against them though, could you? It would easily break."

"The sword was more of a symbol than weapon. It is quite sharp though, the sharpest sword on earth. It is made from a rare type of obsidian. I brought it into battle with me against the Children of the Moon and we won."

"You exterminated them, well most of them, why?"

"I was weak-minded back then and Caius would not have it any other way. After his near death experience with the creatures, he became obsessed with ending them. Vampires rarely face death and it changed Caius. I didn't want to go into battle, but I followed nonetheless. I was not a strong man or leader back then."

"Well, you have done more than enough to redeem yourself."

"Thank you, ever since I was blessed with Didyme again I vowed to make amends for my past mistakes. I am a better man and stronger leader because of her."

"What is it like to rule an entire world? Is it ever scary?"

"It was scarier when Aro and Caius were around. The task is daunting now, but ruling the way they preferred was far worse. Vampires feared them, but also hated them. Aro had no choice but to be paranoid. He knew vampires were waiting for their moment to seize his power and seek revenge for all the evil he did. I do not have that fear. Didyme has a way of making people love her. Having her by my side is the best part of my existence. She makes ruling far less stressful. We lean on each other and even when it seems our work is never done, we have each other. Having your mate is important. Josh will understand that when he finds his." Zach smiled sheepishly at him.

"Is it that obvious what is bothering me?"

"I could sense all of the tension when the three of you arrived."

"I don't know what to do. I am trying to give Josh his space, but I don't know what the right thing to do is. I suggested to Allie that maybe we should refrain from showing too much affection in front of him, but that doesn't seem fair to us either."

"One of the things I have learned from being ruler is that sometimes you have to make hard decisions. You have to do what is right, even if it is not easy. You have to do what is best for the majority of people involved, even if it means some people are upset for a while. Do what is necessary, even when it is inconvenient. Also, make a decision and stand by it."

"I am not sure that helps me at all," confessed Zach and Marcus laughed.

"It might not now, but it is good advice in the grand scheme of things. At least it has been for me. One day, a tiff between your mate and your best friend will seem like a minuscule problem. The longer you exist, the less the small things affect you. You are wise beyond your years, but still young. The three of you will work it out," assured Marcus. Alexander and Lena entered the library with smiles on their faces.

"Zach, you missed quite an astonishing scene. It seems there is far more to your mate than we thought. Marcus, I believe you will want to witness this as well," informed Alexander and Zach frowned in confusion as he and Marcus followed them to the training room. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were in the room when they arrived. Garrett also brought along the rest of the Denalis. Zach kissed his mate.

"What is going on? Are you okay," he asked as he looked her over and she nodded with a giggle.

"I am fine. I guess your family thinks what I can do is a big deal."

"Because it is, Alexander, are you sure you don't want to try," asked Garrett and Alexander smirked.

"I'm not going to be the guinea pig. Why don't you, Garrett," challenged Alexander and Garrett gulped.

"I would. I totally would. I just don't want to make Zach upset by defeating his mate," said Garrett.

"Sure," chuckled Alexander and Lena rolled her eyes.

"Since you two big, strapping men are afraid, I will go again. Come on, Allie, let me have another shot," said Lena and Allie nodded with a smile. Edward honed in on Allie's thoughts as the two women circled each other.

"Eleazar, you are right. Analytics is the best way to describe this function of her power. She watches the movements and discovers the meaningful patterns to create counters. I can read my opponent's move before they are about to do it, but she figures out their style, their pattern of movement, and can discover what their moves will be. That is remarkable," said Edward as Allie took Lena down again. Lena cursed and shook her head in amazement.

"That was quicker than last time," grumbled Lena.

"That is because she can use the knowledge she gained from your last fight," informed Edward and Zach guffawed. He picked up his mate and twirled her around.

"Nayeli, that is amazing! I never knew you could fight!"

"I didn't either," she giggled and Jasper smiled mischievously at her.

"Alright, my turn," said Jasper.

"Good luck," called Lena as she joined her mate on the sideline.

"I have taken on newborns before," said Jasper and Lena smirked.

"That's what I said," she informed. Alice giggled.

"Careful, Jazzy, she's….." Before Alice could finish her warning to her mate, Jasper was flat on his back and his eyes were wide in shock and astonishment.

"Compiled enough information on fighting styles similar to yours to know your maneuvers," finished Alice and Jasper gulped as he flipped to his feet. Allie smiled sheepishly at him.

"It was the stance that gave you away. But don't worry I know if you used your power against me, I wouldn't be able to think as rationally. Plus, my newborn strength and speed works to my advantage," assured Allie and Jasper shook his head in amusement.

"Thanks for trying to soften the blow to my ego," chuckled Jasper as he bowed to Allie. Zach pumped his fist and hugged his mate.

"You are so amazing. I wish Josh was here to see this," said Zach.

"Where is Josh," asked Allie.

"He should have been back by now, but I haven't seen him. Aunt Alice, where is he," asked Zach and Edward glanced over at Alice. He was curious about her response. Alice shrugged nonchalantly.

"He just got caught up in all the shopping," she covered and Zach shrugged. He hugged his mate again and they walked back to their villa as she explained how she figured out the best way to counter the moves. Edward gave Alice a look, but she ignored him to go console her mate after his defeat.

Josh gasped when he looked down at his watch and realized what time it was. The crowds in the shops had dispersed, making it easier to walk hand in hand down the streets with Callista as they conversed.

"Wow, I didn't know it was getting so late."

"Is there somewhere you have to be? I was hoping we would have more time to talk," said Callista and he smiled at her.

"Me too, I just need to check in with my family. Can we meet back here at midnight?"

"I would love to. I am sorry for taking up so much of your time. At least we found the perfect tie for you." He chuckled as he looked down at the box in his hands.

"Yes, I am sure Alice would approve….Alice. Crap, I have to get back, but I will see you later okay," he asked as he turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"Wait, before you go," she whispered before kissing him passionately. He melted into her embrace and deepened the kiss. His head was swimming with lust as she pulled away.

"In case you can't get away from your family, here is my number," she said as she tucked a piece of paper into his hand.

"Oh trust me, I will get away. See you at midnight." He kissed her one more time before running back toward the dock.

Josh groaned when he pulled up to Isola Marcime in the yacht he borrowed and Alice was waiting on the dock for him. He hopped out and jogged over to her.

"Alice, please don't tell anyone about….."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I told your family you were shopping, which technically was not a lie because you were. I just didn't say you were with someone," she assured and he frowned in confusion.

"Really, you did?"

"Don't look so surprised. I am great at keeping secrets even though people around here seem to think otherwise. Anyways, I will keep your little rendezvous a secret, but you have to be careful, Josh. You don't really know this woman."

"I know enough. Thanks for keeping this quiet," said Josh as he hugged her and Alice shook her head. He ran toward Zach and Allie's villa and knocked on the door. Zach answered with a bright smile and sigh of relief.

"Dude, where have you been? You were supposed to eat dinner with your parents an hour ago."

"I know, but something amazing has happened to me," said Josh as he walked inside.

"It has," asked Allie as she walked into the living room and Josh sighed.

"Allie, do you think I could steal Zach away for a minute? I need to talk with him alone. It is guy stuff," said Josh and Allie rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too. Zach, I will be in the shower if you need me."

"In the shower," asked Zach with a mischievous smile and she winked at him.

"I guess I could wait for you. Just don't be too long, okay?" Zach happily nodded and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Z. I'll make sure to get you back to the ball and chain before curfew," he grumbled and Allie smirked at the comment as Zach followed Josh outside.

"Ball and chain, really, J," asked Zach and Josh shrugged.

"It is just a saying. Anyways, back to me for a minute, please. I finally met my mate. She is so beautiful and is from Greece. You are going to love her!"

"J, that's great! Where is she? Did you invite her to the wedding? Did you imprint on her in one of the shops?"

"Whoa, who said anything about imprinting? We met in town and just connected. I want to invite her to the wedding, but I don't think it will be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, the Volturi aren't exactly fond of her at the moment. She is in a bit of trouble, so showing up at the wedding probably wouldn't help, but it will all work out. She is my mate, so….."

"How is she your mate if you didn't imprint?"

"The same way my parents are mates. Wolves don't always imprint. It doesn't make the love they share any less. Besides, my dad imprinted on Renesmee and they aren't mates."

"Okay, but what if you pull a Drew and actually do imprint after thinking you found your mate? It isn't like you can really control it."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you and I want to meet her. I just am confused how this could happen so fast if you didn't actually imprint."

"Look, I don't know, but it did. Things are already complicated enough without all these questions."

"You mean questions you should probably think about before deciding someone is your mate?"

"You and Allie knew you were mates and I supported that even when she was with Drew!"

"It works differently for vampires and you know that. Why are you acting like you don't know how this works all of a sudden?"

"Why are you so quick to dismiss my love for her before even meeting her? If you are going to act like this, then maybe you shouldn't meet her at all. All you are going to do is judge her anyways. She isn't like Allie, okay? She is a vampire that has experienced a lot and survived the best way she knows how. All you would do is judge her."

"What is there to judge? You know that I would never judge someone before getting to know them unless….." He trailed off and Josh crossed his arms.

"Unless they didn't adhere to your strict diet, right?" Zach gritted his teeth.

"Josh, have you lost your mind? She kills humans?"

"So what if she does? It is natural and before Marcus and Didyme took over, that was the only way most vampires knew how to hunt. It isn't fair to judge her because she lives like most of your kind do. Besides, humans kill each other all the time for no reason. At least she does it for nourishment."

"I can't believe what I am hearing right now. So let me get this straight. You are in love with a woman that you did not imprint on, but somehow know she is the one for you after a few hours of knowing her. She also just so happens to kill humans, which means she would have no problem killing people you actually know!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. I wanted to tell you because you are my best bro. It doesn't matter though. I need you to do me a favor. You have to cover for me so I can go see her again."

"Um, let me think about that, no!"

"Look, all you have to do is not blab to everyone about this and if my parents ask, say I am over at your villa tonight. Alice already agreed to keep it to herself. All I need is for you to cover for me if anyone asks. It isn't that hard and doesn't even affect the little bubble you and Allie are in so it is a win-win. I get to go see my girl and you can spend time alone with yours."

"Why would I help you do this," asked Zach and Josh crossed his arms.

"Because I always supported you and Allie being together, the least you can do is support me now. I didn't care that she was the alpha's daughter or in a relationship with someone else. I had your back. Now it is time for you to have mine." Zach groaned, but nodded.

"Fine, but I don't have a good feeling about this woman. You need to be careful."

"I always am," said Josh before jogging away and Zach rolled his eyes.

"No you're not," growled Zach in frustration as he watched Josh head toward his villa. Josh entered his villa and hugged both of his parents when he saw them in the living room. They eyed him suspiciously.

"Where have you been," asked Leah and he grinned as he showed her the tie he bought.

"Perfect, right," he asked.

"So you missed dinner with us and only came back with that," questioned Jacob.

"Sorry about skipping out on you guys. I am sure you had a nice dinner."

"Actually, we decided to wait for you. Why didn't you call us," asked Leah.

"I lost track of time. I was excited. Italy is awesome and I love it here. Can you blame me for getting caught up in all there is to see?"

"I guess not," conceded Leah and Josh kissed her cheek.

"Great, so what do you want to eat for dinner," asked Josh.

"We were going to head to the mainland to go to a restaurant, but it is pretty late. There is food in the refrigerator. Let's grab some things and have a nice meal on the beach under the stars as a family," suggested Leah.

"Cool, after that I am heading to Z's. We are going to catch up on some video games." Leah sighed in relief.

"Good, you two need to spend some time together. He is trying to reach out to you, Josh. This is an adjustment for him too," said Leah.

"Right, well just let me put this tie in my room and I will be ready to go," informed Josh and Jacob watched his son carefully as Josh disappeared into his room.

"He is hiding something," whispered Jacob and Leah nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?"

"Let's just keep an eye on him. Whatever it is will come out in time. It must not be bad if Alice hasn't mentioned anything," suggested Jacob. They headed for the kitchen to decide on what to eat for dinner while they waited on their son. His behavior was suspicious to them, but they decided to give him some space.

Josh tried his best to not seem too anxious to finish dinner with his parents, but his stomach was in butterflies the entire meal. Jacob and Leah could tell he wanted to leave and excused him after thirty minutes of watching him shovel food into his mouth. The couple stayed on the beach and enjoyed the rest of their dinner together, while their son hurried back into the villa. He took a quick shower and dressed in a new pair of jeans, buttoned up dress shirt, and his favorite leather jacket. He sprayed on some cologne and fixed his hair in the mirror one more time before jogging out of the room.

"Pretty dressed up for video games," called Rosalie as she strolled into the villa and Josh gulped.

"Hey, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were going for a hunt tonight."

"Em and I are, but I wanted to check on you before we left. Are you okay? I know you are having trouble dealing with Allie and Zach."

"I am fine. Actually, I am better than fine. Things have a way of working out when you need them to, you know?"

"Yes, I do. I just want you to know that Zach needs you in his life. You two are great friends and you are part of our family. You are like a son to me, so when you feel left out just remember that you are always with family, okay?" Josh hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Rose, you have always been like a second mom to me. I love you."

"I love you too. Are you wearing cologne," she questioned and he chuckled nervously.

"Yea, what can I say, I like to smell good. Goodnight," he called over his shoulder as he ran out of the house and she quirked an eyebrow. Emmett frowned in confusion as he entered the villa.

"Where's he running off to? That is definitely not video game attire," said Emmett.

"Agreed, which means he is lying about playing video games and our baby boy lied about Josh spending the night. I knew it was odd. Zach and Allie are enjoying their time alone together. Josh already feels left out and he obviously hasn't worked things out with Zach and Allie yet. He wouldn't want to be around Zach unless Allie isn't there."

"So where is he going?"

"I don't know, but Alice would have alerted us if it was important. We should tell Leah and Jake before we leave though, just to be safe."

"We already know," said Leah as she and Jacob walked in.

"Where is he going," asked Rosalie.

"We don't know that, but we do know he is acting weird," said Jacob.

"The kid is wearing cologne. He has to be meeting up with a girl," informed Emmett and Leah groaned.

"So it begins again, I hope he isn't trying to force himself to imprint. Jake and I both tried that and it never works."

"Wait, you tried that, when," asked Rosalie and Leah sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"After I joined the pack and realized how imprinting worked, I tried to imprint on guys around the rez. Of course it didn't work and was an embarrassing waste of time. Trying to gaze into the eyes of boys as they passed by didn't really work," confessed Leah.

"With the track record in your family, you know there is a chance that if he does imprint, it will be on someone that is at least half vampire, right? Jake and Seth both did. Are you going to be okay with that," asked Rosalie and Leah shrugged.

"At this point, I just want him to be happy. He is miserable right now. Allie makes Zach happy and that is all I want for Josh," replied Leah.

"It would be easier if it was a vampire," admitted Jacob and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Or at least some type of immortal, I don't think I can take the stress we went through with Allie. Everything fell into place, but there is no more serum. If he does find a human, he will have some big decisions to make," said Emmett.

"So you two are okay with him sneaking off," asked Rosalie.

"He is old enough to make his own decisions. I was running around without adult supervision and I was younger," said Jacob and Rosalie smirked.

"Not very comforting," sang Rosalie and Jacob stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very funny, well we are going to head to bed. See you in the morning," said Jacob. Rosalie and Emmett left the villa and headed toward the shore.

"Feel like a nice swim before we go hunt," asked Emmett as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sounds fun, I hope Josh is okay though."

"He will be. By the way, I caught how you snuck in that question about Josh's vampire mate." Rosalie winked at him.

"We both know that in the vision Asa showed us, his mate was a vampire. I just wanted to gauge Leah's feelings so we could be prepared when it happens."

"Yea, she went after Kaya when she found out Seth imprinted on her, but it seems she had a change of heart."

"Kids will do that to you. Come on, Em. Let's go enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

"I thought you would never ask," he said with a bright grin as he followed his mate into the water.

Josh could feel his heart pounding as he waited for Callista in the square. He had never been so nervous about a date before. He fixed his hair and straightened his jacket when he sensed a vampire drawing near. She smiled seductively at him and sauntered over to kiss him passionately.

"Well don't you look handsome? I have a surprise for you. Follow me," she said as she slipped her hand into his.

"Where are we going?"

"It isn't far from here, just up the hill overlooking the water," she informed. He kissed the top of her hand and she beamed with happiness as a hillside villa came into view. She pointed to it and kissed his cheek.

"For us," she announced and his jaw dropped. It was a luxurious house overlooking the sea and marina. The classic Italian architecture was etched with rich browns and golds. Callista handed him a key to the villa and he gulped when he unlocked the front door. She smiled as he looked around.

"So, what do you think? It has three bedrooms, but I only plan on us being in one. I already lit the fireplace and there is a hot tub if you want to…."

"How did you get this place? You didn't kill someone for it, did you," he questioned as he skeptically eyed her. His skepticism melted away when he saw the hurt flash in her eyes.

"Do you really think I would do that? I may not understand the need to not drink from humans, but I wouldn't bring you to a place where I killed one. The owner of this villa rents it out to tourists. I paid with my own money. Good to know that you think so little of me." He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I am sorry. I just let my annoying goody-goody of a friend get in my head." She crossed her arms and averted her eyes from his, but melted into his touch when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can you forgive me," he asked and she slowly nodded.

"I just don't want you to think of me like that. I am not perfect, but I wouldn't do that to you. Not to mention I am already in enough trouble as it is."

"You were pretty vague about what happened with the Volturi."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But we need to. Mates have to be honest with each other."

"Mates," she whispered and he nodded with a smile.

"Yea, you and me are mates, I feel it in my heart."

"And mates also protect each other," she reminded as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I will always protect you. I know the Volturi. They are compassionate people. Tell me what happened and I can help you."

"I was hunting in Tripoli. I always am careful to hunt at night in areas where only humans that are up to no good would be. The man I killed was the prime minister of Greece. I didn't mean to kill someone people would recognize. You have to believe me, Josh."

"But you still meant to kill him."

"Of course I did, I needed to hunt."

"But there are other ways now. It isn't just about doing the right thing. I understand that it is natural to you. Isn't it easier to hunt animals though? You wouldn't have to worry about killing someone that would be missed. You are in this predicament because you killed the wrong type of person and now the Volturi want answers. All I am asking is for you to try the animal lifestyle. Try for me and I promise I can make sure the Volturi give you another chance."

"What if I slip up," she asked as she looked down. He tilted her face back up to him and gazed into her eyes.

"All I need for you is to try."

"Okay," she agreed and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Really?"

"Yes, I will try. Now enough talk about such things. We have the place to ourselves, so what do you want to do," she asked with a seductive smile and he gulped.

"You mentioned a hot tub." She nodded as she took off his jacket.

"Yes, but how about we start in the bedroom," she suggested. His eyes widened when realization dawned on him and he happily nodded. He kissed her passionately and picked her up into his arms before carrying her to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zach paced back and forth on the balcony of his and Allie's villa. He glanced down at his watch again as Allie put on her robe and joined him on the balcony.

"It is four in the morning. He should have been here by now," grumbled Zach as he continued to pace and Allie frowned in confusion.

"Why are you pacing? You are a vampire. There is no need to pace."

"Humans do it all the time when they are nervous and I thought it might help my nerves."

"Is it helping?"

"No."

"Can you stop then?" He halted his movements and she stroked his hair.

"Take a deep breath and calm down. You said breathing in my scent helps you sometimes. Breathe and calm down, Zach," she soothed and he nuzzled her neck. He took in a deep breath and relaxed under her touch.

"Feel better?"

"Allie, what if something happened to him? It would be all my fault. I shouldn't have let him go."

"The weight of the world doesn't always get to be on your shoulders, Cullen. Josh makes his own choices. I may be frustrated with him right now, but I think we both know he would come to us if there was danger."

"You know, you can't keep calling me Cullen. Soon, you will be one too and then it would just get confusing," he teased. He kissed her ring finger and she beamed up at him.

"Allison McCarty Cullen," she announced.

"You want to be McCarty Cullen?"

"That is your last name and I would be more than happy for it to be mine." He leaned in to kiss her, but a knock at the front door pulled them apart. Zach darted to the door and smiled when he saw Josh.

"Dude, where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Save the lecture. I am too happy to care. I finally met the girl of my dreams and we made love under the stars. Well, first in bed and then under the stars. Have I mentioned how much I love hot tubs?"

"Wait, are you saying you and this woman….."

"Callista."

"You and Callista had sex? Are you out of your mind," exclaimed Zach and Josh smirked.

"Look, before you go all old-fashioned on me, remember what I am sure you and Allie did tonight too. How is it any different?"

"Allie and I have known each other longer, we are engaged, and she is my mates!"

"Callista is my mate and some of us don't feel the need to wait forever to show our passion for each other."

"She isn't your mate! The only reason you think that is because you want it to be true so badly you are willing to do anything to believe it. You didn't imprint. You just met the woman and if you are feeling anything right now, it is lust," shouted Zach.

"I don't even know why I bothered telling you. I don't even know why you care! Ever since you met Allie, you haven't even cared about me, so go back to your mate and I will go back to mine." Josh stormed out and Zach followed him. Allie walked out of the bedroom and gritted her teeth as she heard their argument in the distance. She could sense the tension from her mate and his friend from the bedroom and knew it was time to step in. The tension was at an all-time high and the woman in Josh's life seemed to make it worse. It was time to meet her and get an idea about the type of woman they were dealing with.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She could detect her mate's scent, but also Josh's. She could decipher between the scent of a wolf and one of a vampire. It did not belong to anyone she recognized and she tracked it in hopes of finding the woman responsible for Josh's behavior. She saw Zach and Josh arguing down on the beach and left them to head to Porto Rotondo. While the scent stopped at the water, she had an idea of where Josh met the woman and dove in. She rapidly swam toward the shore of the coast of Sardinia and pulled her wet hair into a ponytail when she made it to land. She closed her eyes to pick up the scent again and immediately did. It was a spicy scent to her and stood out as she traced it up the hillside to a villa. She could sense a vampire inside the house and was not surprised when a woman darted out to confront her. Allie surveyed the woman and Callista did the same. Her olive colored skin accentuated the reddish brown streaks in her mahogany hair and her burgundy eyes glowed in the moonlight. She was shorter than Allie, but it did not hurt her confidence as they stood toe to toe.

"Who are you," she questioned and Allie crossed her arms.

"A friend of Josh's, you must be Callista."

"You are a newborn. A calm newborn, but one nonetheless, it is irresponsible for you to be out here alone. I would think the Cullens would know that."

"The only danger around here is you. I suggest you leave Josh alone. You aren't good for him."

"And how would you know that exactly," challenged Callista.

"Josh is going through a hard time. He doesn't need someone like you messing with his emotions."

"He didn't seem too troubled when he was here with me. Maybe his worries only arise around you. You are a child, so I will warn you. Never disturb a vampire in their territory unless you are looking for problems."

"It seems you have learned nothing from your run-in with the Volturi. You are bold to come here. Leave Josh alone and go back to wherever you are from. You don't deserve him," said Allie before turning to leave.

"And what if I don't," called Callista and Allie turned back to face her.

"Then I will have to make you." Callista laughed.

"You might be a newborn, but something is off about you. Usually newborns are threatening, but you are just so meek. All I am trying to do is survive and Josh is going to help me. I have spent seventy years in this existence and survived the rule of diabolic dictators like Aro and Caius. You don't scare me, little girl."

"Usually I would be offended by being called a little girl, but since you are so old, I guess it is fitting." Callista hissed at Allie and lunged at her, but Allie was ready for the move. She sidestepped her and used her newborn strength to hurl her down the hillside. Callista flipped to her feet and darted back up the hill as Allie crouched defensively. Callista lunged at Allie again, but was jolted to a halt in midair. Zach raced over and dropped Callista onto the grass.

"Allie, what are you doing here," questioned Zach.

"I was trying to get her to leave Josh alone. Where is he? I thought you went after him."

"I did, but he didn't want to talk. He went to his room to get some sleep and when I returned, you were gone. I followed your scent here. You must be Callista," said Zach and Callista nodded as she dusted herself off.

"It seems your mate has the temper of a newborn after all. She attacked me."

"You started the fight you evil…."

"Allie," warned Zach as he held her back and Callista glared at Allie.

"You came to my house to insult my relationship with Josh. I doubt he even knows you are here if your mate didn't. Why don't you go home and leave me alone? If Josh wants me, he can have me and that is none of your business," said Callista before sauntering back into the villa. Allie gritted her teeth.

"Oh, he knows how to pick them," muttered Allie.

"How did you even find her? I can't believe you came here. That was dangerous. You could have been killed," he scolded.

"That isn't true. I can handle myself. If I can take down Lena, Kate, and Jasper, that woman was the one in danger, not me."

"Just because you have a cool power doesn't mean there aren't consequences for using it. I have learned that the hard way. You should have told me where you were going. We are mates. How would you feel if I just took off and didn't tell you?" She begrudgingly nodded.

"You are right. That wasn't my best moment. I just heard how upset he was and I know how much you care about Josh. I care about him too and this woman is bad news," she whispered.

"I agree, but he has to make his own choices."

"I just want him to be careful. I wish things could go back to normal."

"What is normal for us," he teased and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Josh hating me isn't normal. I feel like he thinks I am something in his way instead of a part of this family. I don't want to be the reason you two aren't friends anymore."

"Josh and I are going to work it out. If we don't, it will be because of our choices, not because of you. He isn't thinking rationally right now, but that isn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have come here. From now on, I will let you two figure it out and stay out of it."

"You are never out of it, nayeli. You are my mate and I love you for wanting to help. Fighting his girlfriend isn't really helping. It was very fun to watch though," he teased and she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Come on, Cullen. Let's get out of here," she suggested and he was more than happy to follow his mate back to the island.

Josh paced back and forth as he waited in Zach and Allie's villa for them to return. He shook his head when he heard the pitter patter of feet coming closer. Zach and Allie entered the villa and he threw his hands up in exasperation at them.

"Callista just called me. You attacked my mate," he shouted and Zach winced.

"To my defense, I did not attack her. I diffused the situation," defended Zach.

"I attacked your girlfriend, but only after she attacked me," defended Allie.

"What were you doing there in the first place? You had no right to go there!"

"I was trying to protect you. You haven't been yourself since you met her. You and Zach barely even speak without arguing now," said Allie and Josh glared at her.

"What I do and who I did it with is none of your damn business. This doesn't even concern you! This is between me and Zach and we will work it out, but don't blame Callista for it. She isn't the one coming between us," shouted Josh and Allie flinched at the words. Zach turned to his mate and cupped her cheeks.

"Will you give us a minute," asked Zach and Allie slowly nodded as she walked into their bedroom dejectedly. Josh noticed how upset she was when she closed the door and he sighed.

"Look, Z, I'm…." Before Josh could finish, Zach used his force field to open the front door and throw Josh out of it. Josh landed on his butt on the front lawn with a thud and looked at his friend in shock as Zach marched outside.

"This is how this is going to work from now on. You want to be pissed at me? Fine, be my guest. You have a problem with what Allie did? Understandable, but at least her heart was in the right place. But let me make myself clear right now, if you ever talk to my mate like that again, you and I will have far more problems than me not playing a video game with you because I spent a couple of weeks with my mate, understand?" Josh made it to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Your mate attacked mine! Why do you get to be pissed off, but I don't?"

"This woman is not your mate! You didn't even imprint on her. She is clouding your judgment and you know it!"

"My parents didn't imprint and they have done just fine! I love her!"

"Your parents took years to realize how they felt about each other. Allie and I got to know each other. You are the only one to jump into bed with a woman the first day of meeting her. You didn't imprint. You don't know for sure that she is even your mate and deep down, you know I am right. Don't forget who your true friends are, Josh. You are my best friend and Allie loves you too. We are your family."

"Yea, some family you are. You know what, Zach, this doesn't even concern you. My relationship with Callista is about me and her. Not everything is about the great and powerful Zach McCarty Cullen. For once, someone actually wants me and not you. She isn't falling all over you and giving you whatever you want and I think that pisses you off," accused Josh. Zach chuckled bitterly.

"You really think I care if some random woman wants me? Now I know you are being ridiculous. That wolfy gene is messing with your brain. I have my mate and I am happy. You are the one trying to act as if I should feel bad about my happiness. You are the jealous one! I know you want to find your mate and I don't blame you. It is amazing when you do and I want that for you. I want you to be happy, but I am tired of feeling guilty because I love my mate. You are going to find yours soon, but forcing it isn't going to help anything. Callista is not good for you and when the lust clears, I hope you haven't pushed everyone away because of her."

"Whatever, it is too late at night for this crap. Are we done or do you plan on throwing me around some more?"

"Oh stop being dramatic, it didn't even hurt. I never want to have to use my power against you, but you need to show my mate some respect. She shouldn't have interfered, but she loves you and was only trying to help."

"I am going to bed," mumbled Josh as he stormed off and Zach shook his head in disappointment. He headed inside and Allie hugged him.

"Are you okay," she asked and he nodded.

"Yea, are you?"

"It sucks that he hates me so much."

"He doesn't hate you. He is upset with me, but he will get over it."

"What if he doesn't? Zach, Callista is bad news. I don't know why, but something about her isn't right and he is blindly falling for her. I may be upset with him right now, but I don't want something to happen to him. You have to find a way to get through to him even if it means telling him something he doesn't want to hear."

"I know. I am just not sure how," admitted Zach.

Josh quietly entered his villa and tiptoed by his parents' room. He sighed in relief when he managed to sneak into his room and peeled his shirt off before crawling into bed. He pulled the blankets over him and closed his eyes, immediately drifting into slumber.

"Long night," questioned Jacob as he barged into the room and Josh jolted awake. He sat up in bed and grabbed his chest.

"Dad, you scared the hell out of me," said Josh as he caught his breath and Jacob sat down on the bed.

"Why would you be scared unless you have something to hide? What's her name?" Josh gulped and shrugged.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I played video games with Zach, got tired, and decided to come back here to crash. Goodnight." He fell back onto his pillows and pulled the blankets over his head. He closed his eyes, but they darted open again when he felt the bed tilt. He landed on the floor with a thud and growled in frustration.

"What is with people dumping me on the ground," he grumbled and looked up at his father. Jacob put the bed down and smiled smugly at him.

"Long night," he asked again and Josh rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be if people minded their own business," mumbled Josh. Jacob knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"You know, Joshua, if I wanted to, I could toss your butt outside and make us phase so I could learn every sordid detail of what you have been up to, but I am trying to give you your privacy. You think I don't know how close to the brink you are? I can sense your anger boiling inside. Whatever is going on has you dangerously close to spiraling out of control. You are acting impulsively and lashing out. That is dangerous."

"Are you really trying to lecture me about spiraling out of control? You are such a hypocrite, dad. I know all about your past, remember? You were out of control. I am just trying to find my own way. You have no clue what I am going through right now."

"Oh, I think I know more about it than you want to believe. I get it. You think you are a man now. You can do whatever you want because you graduated high school, but you better watch your tone. I know what you are going through and am willing to talk about it, but you will show me some respect." Josh looked down and slowly nodded.

"Yes sure," mumbled Josh. Jacob sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Josh obeyed the silent request and sat down beside him.

"I know what you are going through. After Bella decided to marry Edward, I was heartbroken. I truly believed at the time that she was meant to be with me. I was blinded by my hate for Edward, my youth, and my broken heart. I left home for a while and tried to be a lone wolf because I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere. I hated everyone around me. I let my anger get the best of me and I am not proud of that. I don't want you to make the same mistakes. Zach is your best friend. You don't realize how important it is to have a best friend. You two have to work out your issues."

"He isn't acting like a best friend right now. I met someone, dad. She is important to me like Allie is important to him, but Zach can't see that."

"You imprinted?" Josh huffed.

"No, okay, I didn't imprint, but that doesn't mean she isn't my mate. I already know I love her. We are meant for each other, but Zach doesn't like her and neither does Allie."

"And you just met her today, when we landed?"

"Technically yesterday," said Josh, but his father gave him a look.

"Fine, yes, I met her today," conceded Josh.

"Then maybe you should take the advice of your friends if they are suspicious of her."

"But Zach is being a hypocrite. I was there for him when Allie came into our lives. All I want is that same support. I have to sacrifice a lot because of Allie. Everything I want to do with Zach, now I have to think about if Allie wants to do it or will let him go without her. All I am asking is for him to bend a bit with Callista, but he won't."

"I am confused. I thought you liked Allie."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't want to just hang with Zach. Besides, she is being ridiculous too. She attacked my mate tonight."

"For everyone's sake, I am hoping Callista is a vampire."

"Yea dad, she is a vampire, not a human." Jacob sighed in relief.

"Good, that could have been a disaster. Look, Allie has been composed since she became a vampire and Zach has always tried to support you. He moved to Forks for you. If they are not okay with this girl, maybe there is a reason why. It sounds like she is clouding your judgment."

"Now you sound like Zach," grumbled Josh as he started to pout.

"He is a good kid and an even better friend. I would hate to see you ruin your friendship with him over a girl. You two need each other."

"We did when we were just a dynamic duo."

"There have been plenty of cool trios throughout history too and don't worry, someday it will be you and your mate needing time alone and wishing Zach and Allie would take the hint. I am going to give you the advice I wish I could have given my younger self. Stop trying to rush things, kid. You have a long, wonderful life ahead of you," advised Jacob. He kissed his son's forehead before standing up to leave.

"Hey dad, I always wanted to ask you. Did you really crash Bella and Edward's wedding and cause a scene?" Jacob smiled sheepishly.

"Well, technically I didn't crash it. I mean I was invited and it wasn't the wedding. It was more like the reception and cause a scene is a harsh way of…." Josh gave him a look and Jacob sighed in defeat.

"Fine, yes, it wasn't my best moment, but it did work out."

"That was before you imprinted on Renesmee, right?"

"Goodnight," called Jacob as he closed the door and Josh chuckled. He grabbed his pillow and blankets from the ground and crawled back into bed to get some much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Josh spent most of the day catching up on his sleep while the rest of the family enjoyed the sun on the island. Zach and Allie spent the day deep sea snorkeling with Emmett and Rosalie while Seth, Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel spent time with Sofi, Caleb, Roman, Iris, and Caleb's mother lounging on the beach. With the wedding a day away, Sofi and Caleb were more than happy to have quality time with their family. Didyme, Esme, and Carmen busied themselves with last minute wedding arrangements while their husbands conversed inside about the happenings around the vampire world. Jacob and Leah used the day to venture onto the mainland and sightsee around Sardinia. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward invited the rest of the Denalis to join them on the massive motor yacht for a day cruising and swimming in the Tyrrhenian Sea.

After a day of snorkeling, Zach, Allie, Rosalie, and Emmett parked their boat on a deserted island to watch the sunset in the distance. Rosalie and Zach watched with serene smiles as Emmett tried once again to take down Allie. She laughed at his persistence and wrestled him to the ground.

"I don't think dad is going to give up anytime soon," said Zach and Rosalie shook her head.

"He is determined to be the only one to defeat her. I told him he is looking at this all wrong. Allie may look angelic, but right now she is a strong newborn with a special power to boot. He stands no chance. After her newborn year is over, we will see," explained Rosalie.

"I am glad we did this today, mom. It was nice to get away from everyone for a bit and venture out into the water. Allie loves swimming. The best part was finding that underground cave. I wasn't expecting that."

"It was a great idea to go snorkeling, just the four of us," agreed Rosalie.

"Getting away for a bit was just what I needed. When we were underwater, so much of the sound was muted. It was peaceful and for a while I actually forgot about all the stuff going on with Josh."

"Leah told me this morning before we left about this woman he is apparently in love with. I didn't want to ruin our day by bringing it up, but I really hope he knows what he is doing."

"He doesn't, so maybe I need to do something about it."

"Be careful, baby boy, they may not be mates, but interfering with your best friend's love life can be complicated."

"I know, but Marcus says sometimes you have to do what is best even if it is inconvenient. I think I know what he means now."

"You spoke with Marcus about this?"

"Not exactly, but more about what it is like to be a ruler, I was just curious. Don't worry, I didn't tell him I was trying to get pointers for later."

"So what are you going to do about Josh and Callista," asked Rosalie and he smiled slyly.

"It is being handled," he assured and she smirked.

"Oh really, how?"

"I wouldn't want you to be considered an accomplice for knowing too much, mom." She ruffled his hair, causing him to laugh.

"An accomplice, do I need to be on the lookout," she teased and he chuckled even more. They cheered and clapped for Allie when Emmet finally gave up and bowed down to her. Rosalie and Zach stood up and dusted the sand off of their swim suits.

"Time to head back to the island," announced Rosalie as she climbed into the boat. She started it up as Zach, Allie, and Emmett climbed in as well.

By the time they arrived, Seth, Kaya, and Sofi were pulling up to the dock in one of the yachts. Seth hugged Rosalie before greeting Zach, Emmett, and Allie.

"Did you enjoy snorkeling," asked Seth and Allie happily nodded.

"It was beautiful out there. I still have to get used to not needing to breathe for so long. It was an eerie feeling at first. The coral reefs were amazing to see up close," explained Allie. Seth grabbed several bags of food from the yacht and Sofi and Kaya greeted everyone. Sofi gave Allie a warm embrace.

"I am so happy you were able to make it. I knew Zach wouldn't come unless you were able to as well. You look gorgeous. You seem to be adjusting well as a newborn," complimented Sofi.

"There are moments when I need to compose myself, but for the most part I am enjoying it. Thank you for inviting me to your wedding."

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way. I hear congratulations are in order for you too. That is a beautiful ring."

"Thanks, I am very lucky," said Allie and Sofi smiled at Zach, who was suddenly thankful he was not capable of blushing.

"Yes, you are, he is a great guy," agreed Sofi.

"What are you going to do on your last night as a single woman? I didn't hear anything about a bachelorette party," asked Allie and Sofi laughed.

"That isn't really my style. We spent the day on the beach with Caleb's mom and now we are going to have a big dinner as a family. It has been so nice having everyone around. Spending time with family is always nice. You are more than welcomed to join us if you have time. I know it has been a little tense for you since you arrived."

"Does everyone know what is going on between me, Zach, and Josh," asked Allie and Kaya winked at her.

"It is a small island," she informed and Allie groaned. Zach hugged his mate.

"Don't worry. I plan on making sure everything is better soon. The last thing we need is for there to be drama at the wedding tomorrow," said Zach.

"I am sure you will work it out and if not, we will just have Didyme stay close by. She is the perfect remedy," assured Sofi.

"We'll be at the mansion eating if you need us. I am starving," said Seth and Kaya kissed his cheek as they walked hand in hand back to the mansion with Sofi. Loud rudders caught the attention of Zach, Allie, Emmett, and Rosalie as the massive motor yacht docked in its port. Zach kissed his mate.

"I need to go speak with my Aunt Alice and then head to Porto Rotondo. Will you be okay without me for a bit," asked Zach and Allie hugged him.

"Yes, just be careful okay? The last thing we need is Josh even more upset."

"It will be fine and when I get back, we will spend some time alone together."

"Sounds good, I will be in our villa if you need me. Thanks for an awesome day, Rose. Em, I promise you will get your rematch," said Allie and Emmett winked at her.

"I better," he teased and she giggled as she walked toward the villa. Rosalie eyed her son carefully.

"Are you sure there is nothing we need to know about your plans," asked Rosalie and Zach kissed her cheek.

"The less you know, the better," he informed.

"Plausible deniability," asked Emmett and Zach grinned dimply.

"Exactly," he said before darting over to his Aunt Alice.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about Callista. Why didn't you give me a heads up," asked Zach and Alice huffed.

"I thought you of all people would be pleased that I did not meddle in other people's affairs."

"What is that supposed to mean? Why would I be happy that Josh is with some woman that is wrong for him?"

"He has to make his choices. Besides, you three are handling it and I got to enjoy a day out on the water with my mate. It was lovely."

"I don't know what you are up to, but I am not amused. What if Callista would have hurt Allie last night? I know you had to have seen that." Alice waved him off.

"Don't be so dramatic. Allie had it under control. The girl is impressive. I have to admit she is kind of scary too. Anyone that can take down Lena, Kate, and Jasper is not someone that should be taken lightly. Callista is the one lucky to get out of their unscathed."

"Well since you were nowhere to be found last night, do you have any pointers for me now," asked Zach. Alice kissed his cheek.

"Good luck and don't get caught. Okay, time to go into wedding planning mode! Today was fun but tomorrow is the big day," announced Alice, causing Edward and Bella to groan. The Denalis quickly got out of dodge and Jasper faithfully stayed by his mate's side as she skipped toward the house. Edward wrapped an arm around Zach.

"You will be fine. I saw it in one of her visions," assured Edward and Zach frowned in confusion.

"Aunt Alice is staying out of things and Uncle Edward is giving me advice about future plans, where am I," asked Zach and Edward smiled crookedly at him.

"Good luck," said Edward. Zach darted toward the coast and Bella glanced over at her mate.

"He does have a point. You two should switch back. Alice is better at meddling and you are better at scolding her for interfering. I miss the good ole days," said Bella and Edward kissed her.

"Don't worry, once she has her moment and proves her point, she will be back to normal, well normal for Alice," assured Edward as he and his mate retired to their bedroom for the evening.

Josh hurried to Callista's villa as twilight meshed into nightfall. He slept the entire day away and was anxious to see her again. By the time he made it to her door, his heart was racing and she opened it before he had to knock. He was confused by her lack of excitement to see him.

"Hey, sorry I am late. I slept longer than I thought I would, but…."

"Josh, I need to tell you something important and it cannot wait. The truth is that I seduced you and made you fall in love with me so you could help me with the Volturi. They could kill me if they decide I am a threat and guilty of exposing the vampire world to humans. I was desperate to find a solution before meeting with them and I got lucky enough to stumble upon you," she confessed and his heart plummeted into his chest.

"You used me," he asked and she begrudgingly nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I am not even sure why I am telling you all of this, but because I wanted to survive. The Volturi do not give second chances, but I figured they would change their mind if I had the friend of Zachary Cullen come to my defense. I didn't expect to like you so much though. I am sorry if I hurt you."

"You are sorry? Well, I don't care if you are sorry, Callista. I thought we were mates." She looked down and shook her head.

"I enjoy our time together, but I am not sure how deep my feelings run for you. If we were mates, I wouldn't have to ponder such things."

"If we were mates, you wouldn't have lied to me."

"Yes, I suppose that is true," she conceded.

"Thanks for ruining what should have been the best night of my life last night. I was saving it for someone special. You proved Zach and Allie right. You weren't the one," said Josh before leaving with his spirit crushed. Callista blinked several times and groaned when she realized what she had done. She wanted to go after him to plead her case again, but decided not to. There was nothing else to say now that the truth was out there.

Zach casually sat outside at a bistro staring intently at the clock in the town square. The streets were bustling with people ready to enjoy the nightlife in the city and tourists asking for directions. A barista asked him in Italian if he wanted anything else besides the cup of espresso, which was sitting on the table untouched, and Zach politely declined. He tipped the woman handsomely and she thanked him before checking on other customers.

"Is this seat taken," asked a voice behind him and he smiled when he turned to see Tesla standing there. He kissed her cheeks in greeting and held out a chair for her. She sat down and he eagerly scooted his chair close to her.

"Is it handled," he asked.

"Do you even have to ask? I watched from a safe distance to make sure. She told him everything and he is returning to the island now."

"I feel horrible for having to resort to this, but he would have let her lead him on even more if I hadn't."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. The woman is a con artist. You boys need to be more careful about who you trust. You are practically royalty in our world and there will be plenty of people out there ready to take advantage of you if you are not careful."

"Thank you for helping."

"Anytime, besides I feel responsible since I gave him the love charm."

"That thing doesn't actually work anyways, right?"

"It helped you find Allie, did it not? It will not put a spell on you if that is what you are asking, but it has been known to help two lovers find each other faster than usual. It makes people gravitate to each other."

"If that is true, then is it possible Callista was his mate and I just ruined my best friend's chance at happiness?" Tesla scoffed.

"Oh please, that woman had one goal and one goal only. I have met plenty like her. All they care about is surviving. That doesn't mean she didn't start to believe her lie after a while. Joshua is a handsome young man and I am sure she enjoyed his attention. Don't feel too badly though. She still manipulated him into feeling more and lied about her true intentions. Mates do not do that to each other."

"Poor Josh, he was an easy target. All he wants is to find his mate. Why is that so hard?"

"You cannot rush these things and when they are rushed, it ends in disaster. He wanted to believe her, but deep down he must have known she was too good to be true."

"I am just surprised he was willing to dismiss so much to be with her. Her diet, her run-ins with the law, I can't believe he was so blind."

"Loneliness makes people do questionable things, Zach."

"What about you? Aren't you lonely?"

"Are you kidding? I have you and your family to keep me entertained. If it is not one thing, it is another with you people," she teased.

"You know what I mean. Now that I have Allie, I can't imagine not being with her. Don't you want love like that?"

"I enjoy my existence as is. I come and go as I please, no man to tie me down. In my youth, I thought about the possibilities, but I outgrew the idea of settling down. Who knows, eternity is a long time. I may change my mind someday."

"Well until then, I am more than happy to keep you entertained," he informed and she laughed.

"You and your family do a wonderful job of it. Promise to keep up your end of the bargain tomorrow?" He kissed the top of her hand.

"Of course, I would be honored to save you a dance," he assured as they stood up.

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I need to shop for a new dress. I must look my best at the wedding." He held out a roll of bills to her and she waved him off.

"I do not need your money, Zachary."

"I know, but it would put my mind at ease to know that some poor merchant is not being taken for a ride when they happen to have a dress to your liking. Think of it as repayment for all your help," he suggested. She took the money and kissed his cheek.

"You are such a charming gentleman. Allie is a lucky woman. I better receive an invite to your wedding."

"I will personally send it to you as soon as we set the date," he assured with a dimpled grin and she winked at him.

"See you tomorrow. Oh and go easy on the poor boy. Womanly ways can always topple even the sturdiest man," she advised. He walked into a back alley and checked to make sure no one was around before darting down to the marina. He arrived just as Josh was about to speed off in his yacht.

"J, wait up," called Zach and Josh frowned in confusion as Zach climbed onto the boat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I hated how we ended things yesterday and had a feeling you would be here. I couldn't find you, so I was about to head back. Are you okay? You look upset."

"I just got my heart ripped out of my chest, but besides that I am fine."

"Want to talk about it," asked Zach as they drove out of the marina.

"You were right about Callista. She was just using me and I was stupid enough to fall for it."

"I am sorry, J. I didn't want to be right. It wasn't about that. I just wanted to protect you."

"I know you did and I will be sure to thank Tess tomorrow at the wedding." Zach gulped.

"You know," he asked and Josh nodded.

"Yea, she was just a bit too willing to spill her guts to me. Liars never come clean that easily unless they are under some kind of influence. I started to think about why she would tell me before her meeting with the Volturi instead of after. That was the only thing that made sense."

"I didn't want to lie to you. The irony wasn't lost on me. I had to lie to catch her in a lie. I am sorry."

"You saved me even more heartache. I wanted to be in love with her, Z. I already was thinking about proposing. How crazy is that?"

"I thought about proposing to Allie the day we met. Then too, I was obsessing about how that would even work since Drew was her boyfriend. You are right about one thing though. You always have my back and I promise that when you do meet the future Mrs. Joshua Black, I will be there to support her and so will Allie. She cares about you, J. You just have to let her."

"Yea, I was kind of an ass to her, wasn't I," he chuckled and Zach smirked.

"I didn't kick you out for no reason," reminded Zach.

"Do you think she will forgive me?"

"Of course she will. You wanted to find love. No one can blame you for that. The bigger question is, are you going to be okay with me and Allie if you don't find love right away?"

"Look, I am sorry that I flipped on you two. I was wrong for doing that and it was messed up of me to try to make you feel bad about spending time alone with your mate. I mean I had sex one night and I never wanted to stop," admitted Josh and Zach laughed.

"If you think that was great, imagine what it will be like when you are actually with your perfect match?"

"You are such a sap, Z."

"What, it is true! You are going to find her and when you do, you are going to apologize even more to me and Allie because you are going to want to ditch us all the time to be with her."

"You are probably right."

"Dude, trust me, I am completely right," assured Zach.

"It was nice while it lasted though. For one night, I felt like someone was totally into me. It was a complete lie, but I didn't know that at the time."

"I don't think it was a complete lie. I told Tess to make Callista tell you the truth and Tess told me that she did care about you more than she thought she would."

"Well, it is good to know she wasn't conning me the entire time."

"J, you have to know that there are plenty of women out there that think you are a catch. You and I aren't in a competition and when you find the right one, you aren't going to have to worry about if she is into me or not. She is only going to see you, no one else," explained Zach and Josh nodded in agreement as they pulled into the dock on the island.

"Thanks Zach and I am sorry I didn't believe you. You are my best bro and I should know better than to second guess your intentions. Friends again," asked Josh and Zach grinned from ear to ear as they did their secret handshake.

"Best friends," agreed Zach. Suddenly a flash of light flickered and they rolled their eyes when they saw Alice on the dock with a camera.

"Aunt Alice," whined Zach and she shrugged.

"What, it was a beautiful moment,'' she defended.

"I thought you weren't going to meddle," asked Zach and she scoffed.

"This is not meddling. This is capturing a moment. There is a huge difference. Now, carry on, Allie is waiting for the two of you in the villa. Josh, you owe her a proper apology and a big hug after what you pulled. She has been nothing but accepting of your friendship with Zach and you are lucky she is a calm and collected newborn or she would have kicked your butt when you decided to forget your manners and speak so disrespectfully to her. I saw her take down my mate. She would make quick work of you. If you really want to apologize, you should…."

"Meddling," reminded Zach and Alice giggled.

"Going, going," she sang as she skipped away and Zach shook his head in amusement.

"Wait, what did I miss? Allie took down Jasper? When did this happen?"

"When you were pouting and acting as if the world hated you."

"Right, so how exactly did she pull that off?"

"It is part of her power. She can analyze fighting styles and use it against her opponent. She didn't just take down my Uncle Jasper either. She beat Kate and Lena."

"She beat Lena? That is awesome! I guess your mate has some alphaness running through her too!"

"Well, J, her dad is an alpha."

"Yea, yea, but that doesn't automatically mean she was going to be so cool! Her power might just come in handy after all. I better go apologize before she kicks my butt."

"It has crossed my mind," said Allie as she glided down the ramp leading to the dock. Zach hopped out of the yacht and kissed his mate. Josh got out as well and nervously stuffed his hands into his pockets. Allie waited patiently for him to speak up and he pulled her into his arms for a big embrace.

"I am sorry for acting like a jerk to you. I was out of line and it won't happen again."

"We will be around each other for eternity, so I am sure it will, but just know that it is never my intention to take your best friend away from you. Zach loves you and you are important to him, so that means you are important to me. I am sorry you have felt left out."

"It isn't your fault. You two need time alone and I get that. I was just having trouble accepting it for a while, but I want you both to be happy."

"Well, since I had him the entire day, how about you two go enjoy some video games?"

"Actually, why don't you play with us," suggested Josh.

"Are you sure? There is plenty of things for me to do on this island," said Allie and Josh wrapped an arm around her.

"Of course, besides, I just got a new game and it takes at least three people to beat it."

"Sounds fun," said Allie as she tousled his hair and he groaned.

"You always have to ruin the moment," he wailed and she giggled at his theatrics. Zach sighed in relief as he followed them to the theater room for a night of video games.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day of Caleb and Sofi's wedding was a blur as the island was full of people prepping for the big event. Isola Marcime bustled with life as Volturi guards, staff, and guests of the couple filled the island. Didyme, Alice, Esme, and Carmen led the way, putting finishing touches and inspecting every detail of the venue. The ceremony drew closer as the afternoon transitioned into evening and the sun started to set in the backdrop. The setting sun's rays washed over the island in tints of gold and the sky streaked with pinks, purples, and hues of blue. Zach and Josh headed toward the mansion and waited for Caleb. Josh glanced down at his phone and pumped his fist.

"They are on the back patio. We are right on schedule. I am glad this worked out. I hope he likes the surprise," said Josh.

"He will. Thanks for spending the day with me, J. I guess Allie got pulled into some wedding day ritual with the rest of the women. No wonder it takes them so long to get ready if they all do each other's hair and get dressed together. They even got Renesmee to come get her this morning. What could they possibly do for an entire day? They are vampire women. They are already beautiful," grumbled Zach and Josh smiled smugly at him.

"Someone misses their mate," teased Josh.

"Yea, yea, I know. I wasn't expecting to not see her for the whole day. When she told me all the ladies were going to get ready in the mansion with Sofi, I was thinking three hours tops. That was nine hours ago!"

"Beauty takes time, Z."

"No, they are in their gossiping. That is what takes them forever. I am still not sure why you can't seem to get ready in under an hour."

"Dude, all of this takes work. Besides, I had to steam my suit. Oh good, here comes Caleb." The two boys greeted Caleb with smiles and he gave them each a curious glance.

"Why aren't you two in your suits? You look nice, but these aren't the suits I picked out for the ushers," informed Caleb as he looked them over. Zach was in a black vest and matching slacks that accentuated his deep plum dress shirt and tie. Josh decided on a black suit, black dress shirt, and the dark green tie he bought in the square.

"Yea, about that, we made other arrangements for you. Pink isn't really our color anyways," said Josh and Caleb chuckled.

"Hey, Sofi wanted pink accents, so she gets pink accents. I need to go finish getting ready, so what's this surprise," asked Caleb.

"Follow us," said Zach. The three of them headed toward the backyard and Caleb's eyes widened when he saw Sam, Emily, and the pack standing on the patio with Connell and Tia. He jogged over to them and Sam greeted him with a hug.

"You came! I wasn't sure you would," admitted Caleb and Drew scoffed.

"Are you kidding? It isn't every day we can come to Italy to see one of our friends get married. Thanks for the invite," said Drew as the rest of the pack greeted Caleb. He beamed with happiness when he saw their suits.

"Pink ties, just like I picked out," he said and Zach nodded.

"We figured your ushers should be from your old pack. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go pry my fiancée away from the women so she can be surprised as well. Are you two ready," asked Zach and Emily bit her lip nervously.

"Are you sure she is ready for this? I don't want to cause her any type of pain," said Emily.

"She has been around Dana all day and is fine. I wouldn't put you or her in any type of danger," assured Zach. Emily nodded and followed him into the house along with Sam.

Allie laughed as Alice, Zafrina, Rosalie, Leah, Tanya, and Kate danced around the room to the music while Renesmee finished doing her hair. Sofi was lounging on the couch and sipping champagne with Dana, Iris, and Kaya.

"Is it always this lively? Today has felt more like a party than a day of getting ready," informed Allie and Renesmee giggled.

"That is the point. Don't tell the men though. You know they would want to join in if they knew what we really did on wedding days," teased Renesmee. Allie nodded in agreement and Alice skipped over to her as she clapped happily.

"You look gorgeous, Allie. Renesmee, I am glad to know my fashion sense has finally rubbed off on you. Now if we could only get your mother to comply," said Alice as Bella finished up her hair in the mirror.

"You are just upset I don't let you treat me like a barbie doll anymore. I can do my own hair, thank you."

"You are no fun, but I will pay you no mind. Allie, close your eyes. What do you sense around you," asked Alice and Allie complied. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I mainly hear the music and laughter. I sense everyone in the room and….." Alice smiled as she trailed off.

"Something outside of the room," asked Alice and Allie nodded as she frowned in confusion.

"Zach and two heartbeats," she replied.

"Well go see who he is with," urged Alice. Allie gasped when she picked up on the scents. She darted from the room and grinned from ear to ear.

"Mom, dad," she exclaimed and Sam stepped in front of Emily to hug Allie first.

"Remember, gentle," advised Sam and Allie happily nodded.

"I know dad, I learned from last time," assured Allie as she hugged her father. Her eyes locked on her mother's. Emily's heart was racing and tears were in her eyes as she gazed at her daughter.

"The screen didn't do you justice during our phone chats. You are so beautiful," cried Emily and Allie gently hugged her mother. Sam and Zach smiled as they watched the embrace and Alice took a picture. Allie sobbed tearlessly as her mother stroked her hair.

"I can't believe you are here. Zach, did you plan this," she asked and Zach nodded.

"I figured if you could be around Dana and go into town, there was no reason you shouldn't be around your parents. Are you surprised?"

"Very surprised, you are the best," said Allie as she hugged her mate. She kissed him passionately and he deepened the kiss. Emily hid her smile and Sam cleared his throat.

"Parents still right here," called Sam and Allie quickly pulled away from her mate.

"Sorry, dad, I still can't seem to get a hold of that part of being a vampire," admitted Allie with a sheepish smile.

"I am not complaining. You look beautiful, nayeli. I love this dress on you," said Zach as he openly stared at his mate.

"I knew you would look amazing in this suit. I love this color on you," said Allie as she wrapped her arms around him. Sam cleared his throat again and Rosalie giggled as she glided over to greet him and Emily.

"It takes time to get used to, but it is part of being mates," said Rosalie. Zach and Allie smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," they said in unison and Emily laughed.

"I am just happy you are happy. You two are young and in love. You should be all over each other. Your father and I were the same way," informed Emily.

"Ew, mom, gross, why would you tell me that? Come on, Zach, this just got weird," said Allie with a cringe and Emily snickered as she watched her daughter head downstairs.

"Nicely done," said Rosalie.

"I have my ways," assured Emily. Alice followed Zach and Allie to the back patio to greet the rest of the pack. She skipped over to Connell and Tia and gave them each a hug.

"I told you I would still need you, big baby. The others are ready for you too," informed Alice.

"Whatever you say, wee one," said Connell before disappearing. Tia shook her head in amusement.

"He was concerned," whispered Tia and Alice huffed.

"The man acts like he doesn't know me at all. There will always be plenty for him to do. I have my eye on too many people. He will always come in handy. The jet is nice, but not nearly as efficient and timely. See," said Alice as Connell reappeared with Charlie and Sue. Josh happily embraced them.

"Grandma, grandpa, I thought you weren't coming," asked Josh and Charlie sighed.

"I have always had a soft spot for Alice and she is right. We will have plenty of time to be at home, but it isn't every day we can come to a wedding in Italy," explained Charlie. Alice kissed his cheek.

"Exactly, now that everyone is here, it is almost time. Boys, go help Caleb finish getting ready. He is behind schedule now. Chop, chop," announced Alice and the pack went inside to help Caleb. Zach hugged his Aunt Alice.

"Good to see you back in meddling form, Aunt Alice," he teased.

"I am putting together a wedding. I must meddle," she assured and he chuckled as she skipped down the stairs leading to the backyard to check on the rest of the details.

It did not take Caleb long to finish getting dressed and he made his way to the end of the stairs to wait for his mother. Dana walked downstairs in a dark pink gown and Caleb smiled adoringly at her.

"Mom, you look beautiful." She wrapped her arm around his as they walked toward the backyard.

"Thank you. You look so handsome in that tuxedo."

"Don't tell Sofi, but I am glad only the ushers and groomsmen have to wear the pink ties. Traditional black works for me," he whispered.

"You would look handsome no matter what. I am so proud of you, Caleb. You have an amazing life and are marrying a wonderful woman. I am so happy I got to spend time with her these past few days. She is everything you said and much more."

"She is the love of my life. I am glad you are enjoying yourself. I was worried all the supernatural would scare you off."

"I was scared at first, but everyone has been so wonderful to me."

"Does that mean you will visit again?"

"Of course I will, I could get used to this."

"Good because Sofi and I have been talking and family is important to both of us. Italy is an amazing place to live and I always wanted to buy you a house someday. I can do that now and what better place than Italy. I know you have a life in Seattle, but just think about it, okay? We don't have to do anything right this minute, but we both want you closer to us, even if that means you decide to live in Rome or on the countryside in Tuscany."

"Wow that is some offer. I will think about it."

"That is all I ask," he assured as they stepped into the backyard. She gasped at the stunning view. Guests were seated in the backyard where white and pink lights were arranged throughout the trees. The chairs were covered in white silk and wrapped with a bow. The altar was adorned with white roses and the remnants of the sunset in the backdrop created a serene ambiance. Caleb led his mother down the aisle and she kissed his cheek before taking her seat in the front row beside Marcus and Didyme. The pack finished ushering the remaining guests to their seats as Caleb felt his nerves start up. His heart pounded in his chest and stomach fluttered.

"A little help Jasper," whispered Caleb and most of the guests giggled as Jasper gave him a nod. Caleb sighed in relief when a wave of calm washed over him. Zach, Allie, and Josh took their seats by their family and Jacob leaned over to whisper to Josh.

"I see a lot of beautiful women here giving you looks." Josh looked around and smiled when Inger and Annike waved at him.

"Being single has its perks," whispered Josh. Tesla sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his.

"It sure does, like getting to escort a beautiful woman to a friend's wedding," said Tesla and Josh's eyes widened.

"You want me to be your date tonight?"

"I didn't think I had to actually ask you. Don't worry I am not the jealous type. You can dance with as many women as your heart desires, as long as you save several dances for me."

"Deal, oh and thanks for getting Callista to tell me the truth."

"What are friends for," she said with a wink. The string quartet began to play harmonious music and the twinkle of the stars added to the romantic ambiance. Caleb took in a deep breath as Nahuel and Renesmee glided down the aisle to start the ceremony. Seth and Kaya were next, followed by Alexander and Lena. Iris and Leonardo were the last to glide down the aisle. Leonardo was one of the guards to join after Connell departed and was very close to the family. They took their positions on opposite sides of the aisle and Caleb smiled at all of them. The groomsmen were in black suits with pink ties and a pink, silk handkerchief tucked in the breast pocket and the bridesmaids wore dark pink gowns.

The music shifted into a traditional, Italian wedding song and everyone stood up as Roman walked his baby sister down the aisle. Caleb was awed by Sofi's beauty in her white lace gown. Roman kissed his sister's cheeks before placing her hands with Caleb's.

"You are a good man, Caleb. I am honored you are joining our family," whispered Roman.

"Thank you," said Caleb and Sofi hugged her brother. Roman sat down beside Dana and Sofi beamed with happiness as she gazed into Caleb's eyes.

"Hi," she whispered and his smile matched hers.

"Hi, you are so beautiful," he whispered back. The minister began the ceremony and Allie slipped her hand into Zach's as their eyes locked. He kissed her and rubbed his thumb over her ring finger as she sighed happily, knowing their day would come soon enough.

The reception was as festive and lively as expected with vampires from all over the world attending to pay their respects and congratulate the newlyweds. Allie was surprised when Drew asked to cut in as she danced with Zach, but agreed. Zach kissed her before walking over to his mother and asking for a dance.

"This place is spectacular. I don't think I have ever seen stars shine so brightly. It is like it is touched by magic," said Drew.

"Well aren't you quite the poet," teased Allie and he blushed.

"Lexie likes to write poetry, so I have been reading up on it. I wrote her a love letter and poem before I left."

"You should have brought her."

"I haven't told her yet," he confessed.

"Drew, what are you waiting for? She is your imprint. She deserves to know and this could have been a great place to bring her to help her understand the array of people in your life."

"Weren't you a bit freaked out at your first party with vampires? I remember you being quite intimidated."

"True, but I got over that. You need to tell her."

"I am going to tell her when I get back. I just wanted to speak with you about it first."

"Me, why me?"

"You are doing so great and you obviously don't have issues being around humans, so I was hoping if she needed a friend to help her through this, you would be there for her."

"Lexie and I haven't really been friends in years."

"I know but she isn't going to have anyone else to really talk to about this stuff, Allie. She can't tell Mia and the only person that she knows and would trust is you. You two may not be close anymore, but she still admires you."

"She does?"

"Yea, she thinks it is so cool that you live in Alaska now," he teased and she giggled.

"I guess I could talk to her if she has trouble with it, but don't use me as a way to not do plenty of talking yourself. I leaned on Zach when I was feeling overwhelmed or insecure. He helped me through it. She needs you, Drew."

"I will be there for her. I am just afraid she won't understand. You weren't exactly thrilled when I told you."

"That's not fair. You turned into a huge wolf and then chased me into the forest naked. I think I had a right to be scared."

"I am just saying that it seemed easier for you and Zach. Maybe that is because deep down you knew there was something different about him and fell in love with him anyways. When you found out he was a vampire, he didn't have to change anything about himself to show you that. I phase into an animal. Vampires look pretty normal until you get close enough. What if she doesn't like what she sees?"

"Are you really looking for advice from your ex about this?"

"No, I am asking advice from a friend."

"Fair enough, just be you. Spend the day with her and be the amazing guy she loves. Then sit her down and just tell her. Don't show her. Just tell her and once she wraps her mind around that, ask her if she wants to see you phase. It needs to be on her terms, not yours. Communicate with her and it will be fine," assured Allie.

"Thanks, buddy."

"No problem, pal," she teased and he laughed.

"This is still a little awkward isn't it?"

"You think," she giggled as she shook her head and he hugged her.

"I am glad I can still talk to you. I was afraid that when you changed, it wouldn't be the same, but you are still you, Allie."

"I always planned to be." The song ended and Drew kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime," she assured as he walked away and Zach pulled her back into his arms.

"I still can't believe he hasn't told Lexie yet," she whispered and Zach smiled lovingly at her.

"Not everyone is as amazing as you are. I knew that you would accept me when you found out the truth, but this is still a lot to handle. I just got lucky." She looked around the backyard at all of their family. Her parents were mingling with Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Leah. Josh was dancing with Tesla and most of the pack found their own dance partners. Drew was eating and talking to Seth and Kaya about La Push. The rest of the Cullens and Denalis were dancing with their mates and Sofi and Caleb were happily swaying to the music.

"I am the lucky one. I wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for you. I love you, Zach."

"I love you too, nayeli," he whispered before tenderly kissing her. The two of them spent the rest of the evening dancing and enjoying the company of their family and friends as everyone celebrated the joyous occasion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The reception lasted well into the wee hours of the morning and guests started to depart. Sofi and Caleb left for their honeymoon after saying goodbye to their family. Caleb was grateful when Connell offered to take his mother back to Seattle. While he was confident that she would be safe on the island, he was still uneasy about leaving her alone. Dana left as soon as Sofi and Caleb left for Switzerland and the rest of the guests began their trips home. Connell managed to get the pack, Sam, and Emily back to La Push and Charlie and Sue back to Bodega Bay before taking his leave with Tia. The Cullens and Denalis returned to their villas to relax after a festive evening, but planned on staying in Italy for another week.

While Marcus and Didyme wanted to continue to enjoy their time together, their duties as rulers returned to the forefront when word spread of Callista's presence in the vicinity. Alexander and Lena summoned her to the island for the final verdict and she nervously waited in the massive underground chamber inside the mansion. Several guards trailed behind Marcus, Didyme, Alexander, and Lena as they entered the room. Marcus and Didyme sat in their thrones and Callista bowed to them.

"If I could please defend my actions, I….."

"You had no right to come here. We told you we would be in touch soon and yet you took it upon yourself to disturb our peaceful ceremony on the island, why," questioned Marcus.

"With all due respect, your majesty, it is not fair to ask me to wait for days if all you plan on doing is bringing on my demise. My plan was to persuade you that I made a mistake but meant no ill will. I searched for witnesses to speak on my behalf, but your reputation precedes you."

"So no one was willing to come to your defense," asked Didyme and Callista looked down in shame.

"I am," called Josh as he entered the chamber and Callista hurried over to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would hate me by now," she whispered.

"I don't particularly like you, but you obviously were willing to play me to survive, so your life must mean a lot to you."

"Josh, you are here to defend this woman," asked Marcus and Josh nodded.

"Unfortunately yes and I came to say something, if that is alright."

"Of course, please speak up," encouraged Didyme.

"I don't know much about Callista. We barely know each other and just met when she came here to plead her case to you. However, I do know that she is manipulative and cunning. She uses her body to get what she wants and she doesn't care who she hurts….."

"I know I hurt you, but why did you even come here? I am already dead. You don't have to pile on," hissed Callista. Josh stared directly in her eyes as he continued.

"She is selfish and only cares about surviving, but that is also how I know that she didn't mean to break your laws. She didn't mean to kill someone that would cause trouble for the vampire world or expose the supernatural. It was an accident and I know that because she is a lot of things, but first and foremost, a survivor. If you spare her, she would never do anything to be on your radar again," declared Josh and she was stunned into silence. Marcus and Didyme whispered to each other before turning to Alexander and Lena.

"Have we found a resolution to the issue of the prime minister's disappearance," asked Marcus.

"We found one of his private planes on the coast of Tripoli and placed his body inside before crashing into the mountains. We made sure to leave an incriminating paper trail of his illegal transactions behind so that the Greek government would want to keep things quiet. The international news is already calling it a horrible tragedy that occurred when the prime minister wanted to go on a private vacation. Things are covered on our end," informed Alexander.

"If that is true, then I see no reason why we must take her life. It is rare for us to give second chances in cases such as these, but I believe that Joshua is correct. You will be more careful in the future because you know you will not get another chance with us," said Didyme and Callista adamantly nodded.

"I promise I will not make this mistake again. In fact, I have decided to try out the animal diet in hopes of not running into this issue ever again," assured Callista.

"Then it seems you have learned your lesson. You are free to go and we hope to never see you on such terms in the future," announced Marcus. He stood up with Didyme and smiled at Josh before exiting the chamber with the guards. Callista hugged Josh, but he pulled away from her.

"Congratulations," he said before turning to leave, but she stepped in front of him.

"Wait, Josh, thank you. I am sorry about hurting you like that. I was desperate and trying to survive. You have to understand that I never wanted to be in this position."

"Yea well, you aren't in it anymore. Your plan worked. Have a good life."

"Isn't there something I can do to make you feel better? You and I had a lot of fun together. I have the villa for a bit longer. Let me make this up to you," she urged as she played with the hem of his shirt.

"Sorry, but I am not looking for fun. I am looking for a mate and you aren't my mate, are you?" She looked down and shook her head.

"No, I think we both would feel differently right now if I was," she conceded and he slowly nodded.

"Goodbye, Callista." With those words, he exited the chamber and headed for the backyard. Zach and Allie were waiting for him on the patio with sympathetic smiles.

"How did it go," asked Zach and Josh sighed.

"She lives," he announced and Allie hugged him.

"Are you okay," asked Allie.

"I think so. She wasn't my mate. Deep down I knew she wasn't but I really wanted her to be. She is the first woman to take an interest in me that I could actually see myself with. The girls in high school never kept my attention, but she definitely did. It is like Tess said though. I have to be more careful. Vampire women can lure me in effortlessly and there are a lot out there that will try to use me because of my connections."

"I am sorry she wasn't the one, but you will find her. In the meantime, how about you hang with us for a bit? We are in Italy. Let's enjoy it and go have some fun together. Allie and I are up for whatever you want to do," suggested Zach.

"Really, whatever I want," asked Josh and Allie tousled his hair.

"Yep, we are all yours," assured Allie.

"I want to go to Rome. Do you think our parents will let us take the jet over there?"

"Absolutely not," called Alice as she skipped over to them and Josh groaned.

"But Alice, we won't do anything but…."

"Don't even try it. We both know I have seen all the crazy maneuvers you want to perform in the stealth jet and your parents aren't going to allow it. However, Jasper and I are going to Florence for some much needed shopping, so we can drop you off. Your parents do want to check to make sure you are okay before you go though. They know how much you wanted things to work out with Callista."

"Alright, I will be right back. I need to change anyways. My mate is still out there and when I find her, I want to dress to impress," informed Josh and Alice hugged him.

"I have taught you well," she giggled and Josh headed to the villa to speak with his parents. Alice glanced over at Zach, who was frowning as he thought about Callista.

"Let's not have this conversation here. Your villa will give us more privacy," suggested Alice and Zach eyed her curiously as he and Allie followed her. Zach did not hesitate to ask the questions nagging at him as soon as they entered the villa.

"You knew Callista was bad news, didn't you," he accused and Alice nodded.

"Yes, but….."

"And you let him get involved with her anyways? What were you thinking, Aunt Alice?"

"Don't take that tone with me Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen! I am the one who should be mad at you, not the other way around."

"What are you talking about? You are the one that let Josh get hurt."

"All I did was let Josh make his own choices. I didn't want to meddle because you needed to know that I can keep secrets. I will have you know that I have kept plenty of secrets in my existence, so why won't you tell me what is going on?"

"I repeat, what are you talking about," asked Zach.

"I know you know something and it must have to do with Asa because she is the only one who could block me like this. I didn't realize it was still happening until I tried to find out where Merek disappeared to and he suddenly just faded from my visions."

"Maybe that's because he died," said Zach.

"Vampires don't just disappear. It takes a lot to kill us and I have no clue how he died or where he went when he left the island. She is blocking me and I know you have something to do with it. Don't you trust me by now?"

"It isn't about trusting you…."

"So there is a secret," exclaimed Alice.

"Fine, yes, but it isn't a big deal….well it is, but you are better off not knowing."

"Zach, I can keep a secret and if you are worried about me meddling, just tell me I can't meddle and I won't. I didn't meddle with Josh and his torrid affair with Callista. I let it happen and I didn't stop it even though I knew she was just using him."

"So you just let him get his heart crushed to prove a point to me?"

"Of course not, okay, maybe a little, but ultimately he needed to learn why it is important to let things progress slowly and that there are people out there that will take advantage of him if he is not careful. Plus, he has to learn to deal with his issues now that you have found your mate. I understood that he needed to go down his own path based on his choices, not mine. I can show restraint when I need to. You can trust me," implored Alice and Zach glanced at Allie.

"I think we should tell her," urged Allie and Alice smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you," said Alice.

"Okay, fine, but you cannot under any circumstances tell Josh. These past few days have shown just how insecure he still is when it comes to how everyone treats me. I know it came from a place of anger but that is the second time it has happened. The first is when he became a wolf and shouted that I think I am better than him. The second time was two nights ago when he accused me of being jealous that all the attention wasn't on me. He still has some issues that he has to face and adding this information right now would not help. He cannot know."

"Josh can't know, got it. Now, please tell me," begged Alice.

"One day, far from now, so don't worry it isn't coming up anytime soon so you don't….."

"Zach, just tell me!"

"I am going to be king and Allie will be queen. One day, Marcus and Didyme are going to want to retire and just be mates again. When that happens, Allie and I will take over. I know it sounds crazy but….."

"Actually, that makes perfect sense to me," admitted Alice and he frowned in confusion.

"It does," he questioned.

"Yes, think about it, Zach. She blessed your parents with you. You have an amazing power that no one has ever seen before and have a sense of control that most vampires couldn't even fathom, which has been passed on to your mate. Asa wanted to make sure she put a being on this earth that could someday rule over the supernatural world."

"You mean the vampire world," corrected Zach, but Allie shook her head as realization dawned on her.

"No, she means the supernatural world. Zach, you belong to the most powerful coven in the vampire world. Your brother and best friend are wolves. I am Quileute and the daughter of an alpha. Your connection to my tribe is like nothing my father has seen before. Cold ones and Quileutes aren't supposed to get along, but you have managed to connect us forever," explained Allie.

"It isn't a coincidence that Allie is your mate. Mates are not based on coincidence. One day, you will rule, but vampires will not be the only ones that follow you," informed Alice and Zach gulped.

"Is it bad that I am terrified now," he questioned and Alice giggled as she hugged him.

"Don't worry, my sweet nephew. It is like you said. Asa's vision isn't going to happen anytime soon. You will be just fine and have plenty of people to help you through it when the day comes. I agree that Josh shouldn't know, but I am happy you told me. Your secret is safe with me. I promise I will not meddle. Whatever path you take to get to that vision is up to you. I cannot promise I will not meddle when it comes to other things though. I am still me, after all." Zach chuckled and hugged his aunt again.

"Of course, Aunt Alice, and I am glad you know. Most of the family knows now."

"Hold on, does that mean that Edward knowing every detail you just….." His sheepish smile answered for her and she gritted her teeth.

"Oh, my brother is in so much trouble! I knew he knew something but not all of that!"

"Don't be mad at him. I made him keep it a secret for me, just like you keep secrets from time to time," defended Zach and she huffed.

"Fine, if you are going to be logical about it, I guess you have a point. I have other things to worry about anyways, like your wedding for example. Will you two please set a date? You are trying my patience." Allie and Zach laughed as they laced their fingers together.

"We will, soon. We promise," assured Allie and Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you want a small wedding. I will respect your wishes, but I do not have to like it. The guest list is going to be impossible to narrow down though. There are just too many people that will want to attend. You shouldn't be surprised. People obviously love you two if they are willing to make you the rulers of the…."

"Aunt Alice," warned Zach.

"I am teasing. I promise not to mention it again. Now come on, Josh is almost ready and Jasper is waiting in the jet for us. Let's go have some fun. I think we all deserve it. Sofi and Caleb are in Switzerland, Josh is happy now that he gets to spend time with you, and you two will decide on a date for your wedding soon. It is a wonderful time to be in Italy. Oh and Allie, I love the design you have in mind for your dress, but that shade of purple will just not do. I have already seen your wedding, so don't worry. I will make sure it is elegant, small, and intimate…while inviting as many people as possible." Allie frowned in confusion.

"How is it small and intimate if….."

"Alright, chop, chop our jet awaits," announced Alice before skipping out of the villa.

"I still need some time to get used to her personality," admitted Allie.

"You know she means well and always manages to make things come together in the best possible way. Come on, let's go enjoy the day. It will be cloudy all day so we don't even have to worry about covering up. Aunt Alice is right. It is a great time to be in Italy and tonight after Josh goes to sleep, you and I can enjoy a nice, romantic night alone," he suggested as he nuzzled her neck and she smiled seductively at him.

"I love the way you think, Cullen."

"I was counting on that, Future Mrs. McCarty Cullen," he teased before kissing her and walking toward the dock hand in hand with his mate. They were in Italy with their family and planned on enjoying every aspect of it.

AN: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you to all the great readers who continue to follow along with the Choice Series. Just so you know, I have entered the first story in the series, Renesmee's Choice into a contest and I hope you will go to the story and vote: inkitt dot com slash( / ) stories slash ( / ) 24987


End file.
